


Make or Break

by tonkssweeney



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkssweeney/pseuds/tonkssweeney
Summary: Zac Hanson has been a cop for the Tulsa Police Department for 12 years when he meets Taylor Mitchell, a key witness in a domestic abuse case.





	1. Blue Blood

Ever since Zac Hanson was a young boy, he dreamed of being a cop. Coming from a line of three generations of Tulsa police officers, it was all he'd ever known. Even the fact that his father was killed in the line of duty didn't persuade Zac. He was meant to serve, and he would do it in Tulsa where he grew up. There was no other option than that.

  
The minute he turned 18, he was at the Police Academy with his admission papers. Naturally, due to his famous bloodline, he was accepted immediately. In between his studies, he took a job at night as a 911 dispatcher until he was old enough to graduate the academy at 21. Earning his badge was the proudest day of his life. This dream was all Zac had ever known, and he dedicated every minute of his life to achieve it, even if that meant letting his personal relationships - or lack thereof - suffer.

  
For the first few years of his career, he eased into law enforcement by taking a position in the Traffic Division. Every day was the same; car accidents where people argued fault, directing traffic during broken stop lights, and handing out speeding tickets despite the offender's fake tears. It was monotonous and after a few months, Zac felt the itch to move to a different department. But he had to pay his dues, and pay his dues he did.

  
His hard work was noticed and he was promoted at the age of 25 to the Domestic Violence and Crime Victim Services Division, where he has been for the past 8 years. Unlike his previous position, no two days were the same in this department. And it sure wasn't always easy. There were days he'd come home after a long shift, feeling defeated and needing to just _cry_. The other officers drank their sorrows away, but not Zac. It had been a drunk driver who collided with his father's vehicle that fateful night, and he had no intention of ever taking a drop of the poison.

  
It was Autumn in Tulsa, Zac's favorite time of year. The nights were clear and the wind blew just strong enough to send a pleasant shiver through your veins. Summer was too hot, Spring brought too many storms, and Winter reminded him of his Dad's passing - but Autumn was perfect.

  
Zac tied his shoulder-length chocolate hair into a small pony tail at the back of his head and took one last glance in the mirror, frowning at the stubble that formed along his chin and upper lip. It had only been a day since he shaved last and his hair grew too quickly for his liking. It would have to wait till the morning though, as he was on the night shift tonight.

  
He drove around town, which was oddly quiet for a Saturday night. He checked in at the station, deciding he'd take the opportunity to catch up on his reporting.

"We've got a potential 273D on our hands. Corner of Main and Birch."

  
Main and Birch were only a few blocks away from the police station and Zac wasted no time in responding to the call. "Officer Hanson responding. I'm 51."

  
_Finally, some action_ , he thought. He hoped it wasn't anything serious, and a lot of the domestic violence calls he received weren't, but it was always a toss up. He grabbed his keys and headed straight for his squad car. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was the only drug he'd ever need.


	2. The Story of Tonight

The call came from an apartment complex, an old and rundown building in the otherwise nice area of Downtown. When Zac arrived on scene, Officer Delgado pulled up immediately behind him. 

"Wonder what story they'll have for us tonight," Zac said. 

This particular couple were known for their weekly calls to 911. Nothing ever came from the calls because they both refused to press charges on each other. Zac was convinced that there was more to the story, but without evidence or testimony, there wasn't really anything that they could do other than make a report.

"Actually, the call came from their neighbor next door," Officer Delgado replied. She was a few years older than Zac, and the only friend he had in the department. Or at all, really.

"That's interesting."

They made their way up the steps to the second floor of the complex, their feet leading them straight to the couple's door without putting any thought into it. Officer Delgado knocked at the door with a strong hand. "Tulsa Police Department. Mr. and Mrs. Davis, are you in there?"

Zac's hand was resting on his gun, the other on his hip. He was always prepared, no matter what.

An older woman answered the door. Her hair was disheveled and the house behind her appeared to be in disarray, but there were no visible signs of abuse on her skin from what Zac could see. 

"We got a call that things were getting loud over here. Where is Mr. Davis?" Zac asked. 

"He left."

Zac and Officer Delgado - Lisa was her name - exchanged glances. It was time to separate, Zac thought, and she seemed to agree. "Mrs. Davis, may I come in? I'd like to get your statement."

The woman grunted and let Lisa inside, their routine so robotic by now that they could have done this in their sleep. "I'm going to go next door and talk to the person who made the call," Zac said. "I'll get their statement."

Lisa nodded. "His name is Taylor Mitchell."

Stepping a few feet over to the adjacent apartment, Zac rapped his knuckles against the door. "Tulsa Police Department."

A man answered the door. He was a few inches taller than Zac, and definitely more slender. Strands of dirty blonde hair poked out at his temples and at the base of his neck from under a red beanie. Zac had a hard time placing the man's age because of his full beard and tired eyes, but he figured he couldn't have been any older than 35 or 36.

"Taylor Mitchell?"

The man nodded.

"I'm Officer Hanson. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Absolutely." The man stepped back and Zac crossed the threshold into the apartment. Despite the run-down building, this apartment was clean and simplistic. There was half a dozen black and white pictures on the walls, a TV, couch, and a coffee table. That was about it.

Zac pulled out a pad of paper and a pen to jot down a few notes. "Mr. Mitchell, how long have you lived at this residence?"

"Two years."

"And this is the first time you've called us about Mr and Mrs. Davis?"

Taylor nodded. "I'd never heard her scream like that before," he said. "I guess it's no secret that they fight a lot. Throw a lot of shit at each other, but her scream scared me."

Zac lifted his eyes from his paperwork to glance over Taylor. He was sitting cross legged on the couch, his tight acid wash jeans clinging to every curve of his form.

"Did you hear any of their conversation?"

Taylor shook his head. "It wasn't clear enough to make out anything," he responded. "Do you want to have a seat? How about some coffee?"

Zac raised an eyebrow at that. How many calls had he responded to in his lifetime? And this was the first time someone offered to do something nice for _him._

"No, thank you though," he said, clearing his throat. "Did you hear Mr. Davis leave after you called the cops?"

Taylor uncrossed his legs and sat up on the edge of the couch. "No. I've told you my side of the story as I know it, unfortunately I don't have anything else to share with you."

"Well, I appreciate your cooperation nonetheless. This is the first time that Mr. Davis has vacated the premises after a call, and you may have very well saved Mrs. Davis from something bad happening tonight."

Zac noted how bright Taylor's eyes became when he smiled. When he stood up to join him at the door, he could then see just how blue they were. His eyes were so aquamarine that they couldn't be real. He had to have been wearing contacts.

"Would you mind filling out Section 2 and 3 on this form?" He handed Taylor the report, along with his favorite pen - his Dad's pen. "And sign at the bottom."

"Sure." Taylor tore off the cap from the pen with his teeth - much to Zac's chagrin - and used the wall as a desk to sign his paperwork. He handed the materials over and capped the pen, sliding it into the breast pocket of Zac's uniform. "Feel free to call me if you think of any other questions. Officer Hanson."

Zac tensed up. Was Taylor flirting with him? Truth be told, it was impossible for him to tell. He'd had one girlfriend his entire life, back when he was in the academy. Even then he was inept to anyone who showed interest in him, let alone another _man._

"I appreciate that. Have a good night, Mr. Mitchell."


	3. Must Love Dogs

Sleep was not kind to Zac. He had been plagued by nightmares and restlessness since his Dad's passing when he was 17 years old. He was lucky if he slept for 4 or 5 hours straight, so he typically started his days early with a workout at the gym or a trip to the bookstore.

As much as he loved his job, he was looking forward to enjoying his weekend. His plan was to bring his rottweiler to the dog park and then head over to the Farmer's Market for some fresh fruits and vegetables. While most people enjoyed their days off with friends and loved ones, Zac usually spent them alone, or occasionally with Lisa. His life was simple and quiet and if Zac were honest, he preferred it that way.

He pulled a black Tulsa Police Department cap over his loose hair and slid his aviators over his eyes. Passerby would probably think he was a not-so-undercover cop, but he didn't care. He was wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and sneakers to balance his look.

"C'mon boy." Zac clipped Hooch's leash to his collar and locked the front door behind him.

The walk to the community dog park was pleasant, as the sun was warm and the air felt brisk. It was the perfect day to be outside, and Zac was planning on enjoying every minute.

He took a seat on one of the aluminum benches and unhooked Hooch's leash from his collar. "Run free!" he yelled and the dog went sprinting through the grass, his hind legs practically air born. Zac laughed and wondered if he'd ever be as happy as a dog running carelessly through a field.

Across the park was a familiar lithe figure. He was still wearing a beanie and tight jeans, but this time it was accompanied by a white Henley with a red infinity scarf looped around his neck. It was hard to tell if Taylor saw Zac or not, because his eye was pressed up against an old 35mm camera. Zac smiled and waved over at him, then suddenly felt like an idiot when Taylor didn't wave back.

_Smooth._

Zac decided that there was no harm in going over to say hi to Taylor. He could always use the excuse that his dog was over there, rustling around with someone else's white Labradoodle. He shared a smile with the other man, who noticed him approach before he could take a seat on the bench next to him.

"Mr. Mitchell -"

"Call me Taylor."

"Taylor. Hi." Zac sat down next to him on the opposite side of the bench. Taylor only smiled again, and went back to taking photos of the dogs. The silence between them made Zac feel a little uncomfortable, so he tried to make conversation. "Which dog is yours?"

"The Doodle," he responded, and finally glanced up from his camera. "You?"

Zac laughed. "The one humping your dog right now." He shook his head, feeling slightly embarrassed. He clapped his hands together a few times to get his dog's attention. "Hooch. Stop that right now!" The dog came running over to Zac and collapsed against his leg, panting. "Good boy."

Taylor shot Zac an incredulous look. "You named your dog Hooch? _Really?"_

Zac willed himself not to blush. It had been a true nerd moment when he named his dog after the 1989 movie. "It's not like my last name is Turner or anything," he mumbled. He felt his cheeks get hot again as Taylor looked him up and down, his eyes squinting with curiosity. He didn't feel any better when he heard Taylor laugh.

"The hat, the sunglasses, the dog. You're just living up to every stereotype, aren't you."

Zac shrugged. "What about you? The beanie, the scarf, the outdated camera. Living up to the _hipster_ stereotype, aren't you?"

He hadn't meant to say it so defensive - or had he? Being a cop was literally all he had. It defined him.

When Taylor smiled, Zac felt a wave of relief wash over him. "You've got a point there, man." He called his dog - which Zac had learned was named Laila - over to him and smoothed out her with coat with his palms. "You never told me your first name."

"It's Zac. Zac Hanson."


	4. Carrots

The two men sat on the bench talking for an hour, and during that time Zac had learned a few things about his new friend. He learned that Taylor was an amateur photographer with dreams to make it big one day. He also learned that he, too, lost both of his parents at a young age. It was a sorrowful event that tied them together, but Zac had to admit that it was nice to share _something_ with someone.

"Feel like taking a walk? Hooch and I were heading across the street to the Farmer's Market." 

Taylor shrugged and then nodded as he clipped on Laila's leash. "Yeah, sure."

"You know," Zac started across the street, turning the corner to head down the aisle of fresh vegetables. "I've been coming to the park for years and I've never seen you there before."

"There's a lot of people you've never seen there before," he quipped. He looked from side to side before stealing a carrot from the table and feeding it to Laila.

Zac grabbed Taylor by the wrist. "Hey." He tore his glasses off and hung them on the collar of his shirt so that he could look directly in Taylor's eyes. "You do know you're with a cop, right?"

Taylor smiled. "Didn't think you saw me." Despite his comment, he stole another carrot from the table and fed it to Hooch this time.

Zac's mouth was gaping, shooting Taylor a disbelieving look. Despite their shared experiences they were really nothing alike, he quickly found out. 

"Here you go. Delicious carrots, thank you." He handed the female behind the counter enough money to cover a bushel and then some.

Grinning, Taylor stole another carrot and crunched it between his teeth before Zac pulled him away by his elbow. "Relax, Officer. I was going to pay her. I'm not actually a thief." He looked down at the strong hand wrapped around his arm. 

Zac released his elbow and cleared his throat. "You're a strange person, Taylor Mitchell. Strange, and interesting."

He puckered his lips and shrugged. "I like to keep people guessing."

They wandered around to the other side of the market, moving onto the fruits section. Zac purchased a dozen green apples, but nothing else was catching his interest. When he looked up he saw Lisa standing there in jeans and a sweater, her blonde curls resting on her shoulders. She looked completely different outside of uniform.

"Zac! Fancy seeing you here." She crouched down to pet both Hooch and Laila. "Does Hooch have a girlfriend now?" She was grinning up at both Taylor and Zac.

"Well they've already consummated the relationship, so I'd say so," Taylor replied.

Lisa laughed and stood once more in order to extend her hand to Taylor. "Hi, I'm Lisa Delgado. I'm Zac's partner."

"Taylor Mitchell." He returned the shake but offered up no other information.

It appeared that Lisa recognized the name because she shot Zac a confused look. That was the thing about being partners for eight years, they could read each other's expressions without saying a word. 

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Zac, call me later, okay? Maybe we can grab a bite."

Zac smiled. "You got it. See ya."

"Dude, that girl's got it bad for you," Taylor laughed, shaking his head. At least he had waited till Lisa was out of earshot. 

"What? That's ridiculous. No she does not." 

"Trust me, Zac. I've got a sixth sense about these things. She wants your cock _bad."_

Zac pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are unbelievable," he mumbled. He'd never met anyone as brazen as Taylor was being. Well, anyone who wasn't a criminal. His outlandish behavior both surprised and intrigued him. "Well, it doesn't matter either way. She's my partner."

"Whatever you say, man." Taylor raised both of his hands defensively. 

They made their way through the rest of the market in complete silence, other than the a few times that Zac had to tell Hooch to stop humping Laila. Zac wasn't really sure what to say, as Taylor's strange behavior had really caught him off guard. Eventually they were brought to a fork in the road. 

"I live uptown," he said. "So I guess this is where I leave you."

Taylor tugged gently on Laila's leash to get her to sit. "I guess so. Thanks for the carrots." Zac wasn't yet sure if he loved or hated smirk that was always plastered on Taylor's face.

Zac's lips curled into a smile. "Stay out of trouble, would you?"

Taylor shrugged and pursed his lips. "I never make promises I can't keep." 

And with that, he spun on his heels and walked away. Zac watched him for a while, and before he turned to walk uptown, he saw Taylor glance over his shoulder and wink.


	5. Run-In

It had been a week since Zac and Taylor hung out at the dog park. He'd be lying if he said he didn't go there the following day in hopes to see him there again, but he never showed. Their brief yet awkward afternoon had been the most fun he'd had in months, Zac realized. Despite their differences, he could really see himself becoming friends with Taylor - and that was something Zac _never_ felt. But it would have been too audacious to call Taylor, even if he did have his phone number. Zac was only that bold when he needed to be in the line of duty.

After a trip to the Farmer's Market - and no sign of Taylor - Zac agreed to lunch with Lisa at a local restaurant called _The Cafe_. The Cafe was run by an up-and-coming Chef who had recently finished a stint on some culinary competition show on TV. Zac didn't watch a lot of television and he didn't need to do so to know that the man was an excellent Chef. The food had proved to be delicious every time he visited, and it was apparent that other people thought so as well because there was always a wait to get a table.

Once they were seated inside, Zac ordered an unsweet iced tea and Lisa ordered a glass of white wine. It didn't bother Zac when other people drank alcohol, he just never would partake in the activity himself. Lisa understood this about him and she never let herself drink to the point of intoxication when they were together.

"Can I ask you something?" Lisa's platinum hair was tied in a side braid, resting along her left shoulder and down her side. While on duty, her hair was always in a bun, hiding how long it actually was. 

"Hm?" Zac looked up from his menu and licked his lips. He hadn't really heard what she said, but he did understand the tone as questioning. "Going to order Pad Thai."

"That's great, but that wasn't my question," she laughed softly. "What's the deal with you and Taylor Mitchell? I was very surprised to see you at the Farmer's Market together last weekend."

Had it really been that strange of a situation? But given the fact that Zac was a loner, he could see where Lisa was coming from. "I just happened to run into him, that's all. At the dog park. And then Hooch started humping his dog." 

Lisa's lips turned up into a grin. "Well, I for one think it's great. I never see you hang out with any of the guys at work, and you've got to be getting bored of me by now." The best part about his friendship with Lisa was that it was effortless. Zac never felt the need to hide a part of himself with her. What you see was truly what you got when it came to Zac Hanson, and perhaps that is what made their friendship so strong. 

"Never." Zac returned the smile, but it softened a little when Lisa grabbed his hand. Was Taylor right about her? Did she want him? They often shared gestures of affirmation such as this one, and Zac never thought anything of it before. Now he was questioning everything.

It wasn't that Zac was disinterested in sex. He wanted it just as much as the next guy - he just never went out to seek it. Avoiding the local bars put a slight damper on his chances of meeting women, but he made due. The women he took home were often ones he met at the library, or the gym. He never let himself sleep with the same woman more than three times though, as he realized anything more than that could be confused as a relationship, and that was the last thing he wanted. He was content with his lifestyle as it was and didn't see a need to change it in order to fit in with societal demands.

"This one's on me," Zac said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, leaving cash for their meal and a generous tip. He stood and offered Lisa his arm, which she gladly took.

"Thanks for lunch, Zac. I've got the next one. Promise."

He slipped his sunglasses over his eyes as they left the confines of the restaurant and stepped into the sunny Tulsa afternoon. Arms linked together, the duo rounded the corner to head towards the parking garage. Before they cleared the corner of the building, a tall figure collided hard with Zac's shoulder.

Mumbling an obscenity, Zac looked up to realize that he had literally ran into Taylor.

"Shit dude, sorry." Taylor's eyes went from Zac's face to their linked arms. Even a collision with another person didn't tear Lisa away from Zac. The familiar smirk, the one Zac was starting to think he hated, returned. "Hi Lisa."

Lisa smiled and exchanged the pleasantry. Zac was quietly rubbing his shoulder, even though there was no way Taylor's thin body could have bruised his muscular form.

Taylor leaned in to press his lips to Zac's ear, whispering, "So she's not into you, huh?"

 _At least he's discrete_ , Zac thought. He could smell the familiar rancid scent of alcohol on Taylor's breath, but really didn't think anything of it. It was midday, after all, and plenty of people were drinking.

Zac cleared his throat as if that action would make the last ten seconds disappear. "I was hoping I'd run into you, actually. Hooch has been begging me for another dog date, you see."

He rolled his eyes inwardly at himself. He said shit like this all the time but didn't realize how cheesy it was till he was saying it to Taylor. And it was especially embarrassing given Taylor's track record of teasing Zac.

The smirk returned. "Tell Hooch we'll see him tomorrow at 11am."

When Taylor left, Zac saw that Lisa was gaping up at him. "What?!"

"That was so embarrassing to watch," she laughed.

***

Not in the mood to be teased about his appearance for another week in a row, Zac tried his best not to dress so much like a cop, and he hoped Taylor appreciated the effort. He wore jeans, a long-sleeved teeshirt, and sneakers. It was casual and comfortable enough for an afternoon at the dog park, he figured. 

Hooch lead the way down the familiar patch of sidewalk leading to the county park. Taylor and Laila were already there, engaged in a game of catch, so it seemed. Zac unhooked Hooch's leash and watched him fly through the air, catching the ball that Taylor had thrown.

When Taylor spun to look at Zac, all he could do was grin. "Hi." He walked over to join him, taking the ball from Hooch and tossing it back out into the field. 

"You look normal today," Taylor noted, and Zac felt like he deserved a gold star for being right about Taylor's incessant teasing. "This is a good look on you."

Zac looked down at himself, suddenly forgetting what outfit he was wearing today, even though it had been a deliberate choice. "Oh, yeah. Thanks. Pretty much all I own is jeans and teeshirts, save for a few hats and other accessories."

"I figured as much."

It was evident to Zac that despite his reciprocal teasing about being a hipster, Taylor had style. His jeans clung tight, accentuating his thin legs and round ass. He was wearing a button-down shirt today, the first few buttons undone to reveal a light patch of chest hair. 

"No beanie today," he retorted. Did Taylor share the same thoughts as he did when he was getting ready?

Taylor's hair was almost as long as his own, and Zac figured it would only take another inch or two before he could successfully pull it back into a ponytail. However, Taylor's hair was a lighter shade of brown with gold highlights. In spite of the beard the beard, Taylor really had soft, feminine features.

"Your dog is humping mine again," Taylor chuckled. "I swear if she gets knocked up, you're paying child support."

Zac was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry, he's fixed."

Taylor pulled the camera from around his neck and brought it up to his eye. 

"...Doggie porn?"

Taylor made sure to remove the camera from his face long enough to let Zac see his eye roll. "I take pictures of everything. The good, the bad, the ugly." He brought the camera to his face again and this time snapped a few pictures of Zac.

Zac wasn't really a fan of getting his photo taken, but he tried to at least smile at the camera. "So what category do I fall under, then? You better not say 'ugly'."

Swinging the camera around his body, Taylor eyed Zac up and down. "Gonna have to put you in the 'good' category today," he said, and Zac smiled. "You know, you should come by my place sometime to take a look at some of my photos. I'll take any excuse to show them off."

The idea excited Zac. He didn't know much about art but he did read a lot of books, so he could appreciate creativity in any form. "I'd love that, actually."

Hooch came running up to Zac at turbo speed, his ears flopping up and down with each jump. His happy demeanor was infectious and Zac felt himself smiling. He knelt down in the grass and fiercely scratched Hooch's back and chest. 

"Zac, look up."

He looked up at Taylor, who appeared to be taking pictures of him again, and he shot him a toothy smile, hoping it wasn't coming out looking forced. Or worse, cheesy. Taylor then bent down to get to Zac's level, and he reached over to brush a stray hair out of his face. Feeling Taylor's fingers on his cheek was an odd sensation, for some reason, but he quickly pushed those feelings aside.

Taylor snapped a few more photos and shot Zac a smile. "Can't wait to develop these."

"You develop them yourself?" Zac asked.

"I do. I have to go a studio downtown because I don't have a darkroom of my own, though."

"I didn't know those places still existed," he laughed softly. "Then again, I didn't know people still used 35mm film, so it shows you how well versed I am in photography."

Taylor stood and offered a hand to Zac, helping him rise to his feet. "I have so much to teach you."

"I look forward to it."

He really did. Considering he didn't have many friends outside of the police force, it was refreshing to get to know someone who could open his mind to new experiences. He could only hope that Taylor felt the same way about him, too.


	6. Photographs

Another uneventful work week passed by without much excitement. The biggest surprise to Zac, though, was that they never received a call from the Davis residence. In Zac's mind, there were two possible scenarios: either Mr. Davis had left for good, or he somehow silenced her. The latter really concerned both Zac and Lisa, but without probable cause they couldn't do more than just speculate.

When Zac's night shift ended, he was beat. His screwy sleep schedule mixed with a lackluster night at work really brought him down. The only thing that managed to perk him up was the fact that he had plans to go over to Taylor's house that evening. It seemed that Taylor was a night owl as well, adding to the list of things that they both have in common. 

Prior to leaving the office for the night, Zac decided to change out of his uniform and slip into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, figuring the outfit choice made sense since it was so late at night. He tossed his gun and badge - which Zac referred to as 'the essentials' - into his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder before taking the steps up to Taylor's apartment. 

He was greeted by a smiling Taylor, wearing a v-neck and jeans. Was he always dressed to impress? "Hey man, c'mon in." He stepped back to allow Zac entrance into the apartment. "How was your night?"

"Boring." Zac sipped out of his shoes, leaving them by the door with his bag. "I hate to use that word when it comes to the Domestic Violence Division, so I guess I should just say that it was... uneventful."

"I guess when you're used to shooting people, _not_ shooting people can be boring," Taylor said in jest.

"I haven't shot that many people," he countered. "I never hope to draw my gun, but I can't deny that there is such a rush of adrenaline when I do." Zac stepped further in the apartment and over to the far wall where most of Taylor's black and white pictures hung. 

Taylor joined Zac at his side. "Interesting. You don't strike me as the adrenaline junkie type."

Zac shrugged. "Lisa teases me and says that I'm so boring in real life because it counterbalances all of the adrenaline while I'm at work." He ignored the smirk that appeared on Taylor's face when he mentioned Lisa's name. "So you took all of these pictures?"

"I sure did. I've been taking pictures since I was a teenager, but these... these are special."

The wall was adorned with three 8x10 matted frames. The first frame was a picture of Laila, the second was of a younger Taylor and an older woman. Judging by her soft features, Zac guessed that it was a close relative.

"My Mom," Taylor responded, as if he knew exactly what Zac was thinking. "Took that about a month before she died. She was diagnosed with Stage 4 Breast Cancer and was only given two months to live. Needless to say I took as many pictures of her as I could in the time that we had left."

Zac frowned deeply and reached out to place his hand on Taylor's shoulder. He couldn't imagine what that had been like for Taylor's family.

Taylor described the third picture as his childhood home. "After Mom passed, we had to sell the house," he explained.

"We?"

"Yeah, my Dad and my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister! I'm an only child, so I missed out on a lot of fun sibling stuff," said Zac. "What's her name?" He wondered why there were no pictures of Taylor's father or sister on the walls.

Taylor spun and walked over the couch, taking a seat on the middle cushion. Zac noted how his body language changed at the mention of his sister. He seemed more tense, and his blue eyes looked a little darker. "Zoe," he said curtly.

Noting the tone, Zac decided to end the conversation there, for now. He took a seat next to Taylor and leaned up against the arm of the couch. "Well, I have to say, you definitely have talent. You should really have your pictures displayed in an art gallery."

That got Taylor to smile just a little. "Maybe one day. For now, I take pictures of families down at the Portrait Studio. You know, the one off of Bleaker."

"Mhm," Zac nodded. "There's an awesome little bookstore not too far from there. I go there once a month or so to see what's new."

"...people still read books?" Taylor flashed Zac a grin that only grew larger when he flipped him off. "Can I get you something to drink? How about a beer?"

"No, thanks. I don't drink. Drunk driver and all," he explained. "But I'll take a water."

Taylor winced. "Shit... sorry. Forgot about that. Let me go get you that water."

Zac watched Taylor stand and head for the other room. His hair was loose and in a side part, which really complimented his bone structure, Zac thought. He'd never really considered another man attractive before, but he had to admit that Taylor had beautiful features.

Taylor returned with a beer for himself and a bottle of water for Zac. "So... you like books. What's your favorite book?" He took a seat back on the middle cushion, turning sideways to face Zac, his knee pressed into his thigh.

"I can't choose just one. That's too difficult," he chuckled. "I love Jurassic Park, anything by Stephen King, and Fahrenheit 451. I read a lot of nonfiction, too."

"Your favorite book is about burning books?" It was obvious by all accounts that Taylor was teasing him again, although as the moments passed he was beginning to find it more endearing.

"I take it you never read the story," Zac said. "I'm getting you a copy and you're going to read it. It's a classic!"

Taylor shot Zac a taunting look. "And what if I don't?"

 _There he goes again._ Zac was fairly certain that Taylor was flirting with him again, and he couldn't blame it on his half empty beer.

"I'll make you a deal. You read Fahrenheit 451, and in return I'll come with you to the lab and help you develop those pictures you took at the dog park last week. You can teach me."

He appeared to be weighing his options. "I think that's a fair deal. Shake on it?" He extended his hand to Zac.

"Deal." Zac pulled his hand from Taylor's and glanced down at his watch, frowning slightly. They had been talking for three and a half hours, and time slipped away from him. "It's almost 2am. I should really get going."

Taylor inched closer to Zac, his arm resting on the couch behind his head. "You sure? You don't have to go, you can stay over if you want," he offered. "I mean, if you don't want to drive home, that is."

"That's very nice of you to offer, but I actually have a... thing. In the morning. So I've got to head home."

"A thing? I assume you're not referring to a morning at the dog park."

Zac chuckled. "Right. I have a date, actually. I mean, I guess you can call it a date. I don't know. With this girl I met at the gym."

Taylor let his fingers brush over the back of Zac's neck as he withdrew his hand. "A date you _guess?_ So it's a booty call." He laughed and shook his head, then rolled his eyes. "What kind of person has a _morning_ booty call?"

Booty-call was probably the correct terminology, but Zac hated the sound of that. Was there really such an issue with two consenting adults having sex with no strings attached?

"She's a nurse," Zac said defensively. "She gets off in the morning, so it's kind of like night time to her, I suppose. Her schedule is a little different."

Taylor smirked. "I'm sure she's looking forward to _getting off_." His eyes went directly to the Zac's crotch, and he immediately regretted his choice to wear sweatpants. Taylor had a unique talent of making him feel so emasculated yet attractive at the same time.

"You know, I feel like you're teasing me, but you really just gave me a compliment. So thanks, man." He patted Taylor on the thigh before heading back towards the door to gather his things.

Taylor jumped up to follow him and leaned into the door frame. "Well. Should you have the energy tomorrow, Laila and I will be at our usual spot. Hope to see you there."

"Maybe you will." Zac offered Taylor a smile, his glance raising to meet Taylor's eyes. "Thanks for having me over. And thanks for showing me some of your photos."

"You're welcome over here anytime, Zac." 

Zac could feel Taylor's eyes on him as he left the apartment and traveled downstairs to his car, but when he looked back for him, he was gone.


	7. Paper and Musty Wood

Her name was Olivia and she was absolutely beautiful. She had long mahogany hair, green eyes and a killer figure. It baffled Zac as to why she was interested in him when it was clear that she could have her pick of all the men in Tulsa. The sex was great too, unsurprisingly. Zac had stopped by her place at 7am and they stayed in bed for three hours touching, kissing, and exploring each other's bodies. She is definitely someone he'll call again.

"Can I make you something to eat? How about pancakes?" She tied her robe around her waist and turned to look at Zac, who was sitting on the edge of the bed slipping on his shoes.

"No, thank you. I appreciate that, but you've got to be exhausted, no? I'm sure you've been up for twenty four hours at this point."

The truth was Zac would have stayed if he hadn't thought Taylor was waiting at the park for him. He didn't think it would bode well for their new friendship if he stood him up for a woman he'd just met. Luckily it felt like she was more relieved than anything because she offered a tired smile and leaned back on the pillows.

"I am pretty tired. It was a long shift."

"I'll call you." Zac pressed a kiss to Olivia's lips and sprinted for the door, exiting before he could be pulled back in. He needed time to shower and pick up Hooch before going to see Taylor.

***

With Hooch in tow, they started for the dog park. On the way Zac stopped at a local coffee shop and ordered himself a tea and Taylor a coffee. He wasn't sure if Taylor even liked coffee, but it was bad manners to show up empty handed, he thought.

By some miracle they made it to the park without Zac spilling hot coffee all over himself. Taylor was sitting on a bench at the far end of the field dressed in jeans, black boots and a leather jacket. Zac wondered how many different outfits he actually owned. 

"Hey you." Zac took the seat next to Taylor and unclipped Hooch's leash. "I brought you a coffee. Figured it's the least I could do since I kept you up late last night."

Taylor smiled and took a sip of the drink, seeming pleased. "Black coffee? You guessed right. Thanks." It appeared that Taylor was observing him from behind his Ray Ban sunglasses. "How was your... date?"

Zac could feel his cheeks get a little warmer as he thought about the three hours he'd spent in bed with Olivia. "Really great, actually. I definitely plan on seeing her again."

Taylor nodded and was still eyeing Zac as he took another sip of his coffee. "I appreciate you showering before you came to meet me." He reached up to touch the ends of Zac's hair, which were still damp from his shower earlier that morning.

Zac offered Taylor a smile, tilting his head to the side to lean into the touch just a little. There weren't many feelings he would put above someone playing with his hair. "You know, you never told me if you're seeing anyone."

"Not at the moment," he shrugged.

It seemed as though Taylor's heart was guarded, and Zac wondered what type of person could hurt someone so badly. He wanted to get to know the real Taylor, and that included the unpleasant parts, too.

"Someone broke your heart, huh?"

He shrugged again. "Just some guy, but it was a long time ago. I find that people will always let you down regardless of who they are to you."

Zac frowned at that, but he couldn't disagree. How many times had friends or family let Zac down? He can recall a handful of times that people weren't there for him when he needed it the most, which is probably why he lived an uncomplicated life. He reached over and placed a supportive hand on Taylor's shoulder. "You can talk to me, you know. About anything. I'd like to get to know you better."

Taylor turned his body to face Zac and sat cross-legged on the bench. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," he said. "You clammed up last night when you mentioned your sister. Do you not talk to her anymore?"

"No." He ran both of his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "We've been estranged for years."

Zac frowned deeply. "Why?"

"Are you sure you're ready for family drama? Because you seem like a simple guy, and I've got a lot of baggage, Zac Hanson."

He rolled his eyes purposefully. "We've all got baggage. Go on."

Taylor took a long sip of coffee as if it were his own personal liquid courage. He bent over to place the cup on the ground and took a deep breath. "When my Mom died, my Dad didn't take it well. He... well, he put a bullet in his mouth shortly thereafter. I found him in the living room," he explained. "So naturally, we had to sell the house. Zoe went to live with our Aunt and I couldn't cope with everything. I started doing drugs, anything I could get my hands on. And I was refusing to get help so she cut me out."

Zac frowned as Taylor unloaded everything to him. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it wasn't that. "But you're not on drugs now. So why not try to reach out to her?"

Taylor sighed and stretched his legs out, draping them over Zac's lap. "Too much has happened. We're too... damaged."

He'd gotten what he wanted - Taylor's story - but to what end? The tone of his voice made it obvious that this was a difficult topic for him to talk about and he felt guilty for opening the box that Taylor had seemed to keep locked for years.

"Have you been to therapy? You witnessed a very dramatic event and need to talk it out with a professional. There are Cops that leave the line of duty after they witness something like that."

Taylor simply shook his head, offering up no other information.

Zac ran his hand up and down one of Taylor's shins in a loving manner, trying to comfort him. After all, he'd pressed him to share his story. "I'm sorry that you went through all of that. And I'm sorry if I made you share your story when you really didn't want to."

Taylor shook his head. "It's fine. But now you know all of my secrets. So that means you're stuck with me now. Otherwise I'll have to kill you."

"Nope. I'm out of here. Gonna tell all my Cop friends all of Taylor Mitchell's secrets." Zac smirked and started to stand up, pretending that he was going to leave. He was immediately yanked back down by the collar of his shirt, the momentum of it strong enough to force his hair into his eyes. He smirked when Taylor tucked the hair behind his ears.

"Your hair is wild. Always in your face," he mentioned. "You've got a nice looking face, Hanson. You shouldn't hide it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hooch came over to the bench and sat back on his hind legs, panting and pawing at Zac's lap. "What is it, boy? Did you wear yourself out?" He smiled when Taylor reached over to scratch the dog behind his ears. "He likes that a lot," he pointed out.

"I think they wore each other out," Taylor said, chuckling. Laila's usual white coat was currently a light brown color. "Jesus, she's filthy. I need to give her a bath."

"I can walk you home. The bookstore that I like is on the way, actually," Zac offered.

"Alright." Taylor withdrew his legs from Zac's lap and clipped on Laila's leash. He attempted to smooth out her fur with his hands but that seemed to only make the dirt spread. 

They crossed the street and turned left, heading towards downtown Tulsa. The bookstore was family owned and filled from wall to wall with both new and old books. On rare occasions Zac would luck out and find first editions of classic books, which he purchased without hesitation. Having been a frequent visitor of the bookstore for a few years, he became acquaintances with the owner of the store, Sarah. She'd always keep him up to date on new arrivals and would often share book suggestions with him.

Zac swung the door open, a bell jingle alerting Sarah that visitors had arrived. He held the door open for Taylor and followed him inside. The store smelt like paper and musty wood, which was one of Zac's favorite smells, he'd decided.

"You sure we're allowed to bring the dogs in here?" Taylor inquired.

"Yep. I know the owner, and she loves Hooch."

As if on cue, Sarah walked from the back of the store. She was a fiery redhead, which Zac supposed was indicative of her personality. "Zac! Hooch! Good to see you." She leaned in to kiss Zac on the cheek. "You brought a friend."

"Mhm, this is my friend Taylor. Taylor, this is Sarah. She owns this awesome store."

Taylor smiled and shook Sarah's hand. "This is a nice place you've got here."

"Thank you!" she said cheerily. "Feel free to look around and let me know if I can help you with anything! Although, Zac's kind of an expert, so I think he can help you just as much as I can." 

"I'll bet he can," Taylor said ironically.

Taylor and Zac walked towards the back of the store where the Fiction section was located. Taylor picked up a random book and pretended to be interested, even though he never took his eyes off of Zac. "You've slept with her, haven't you?" he smirked.

Zac shot Taylor an amused look. "Only once. How do you know this stuff?"

"I'm really good at reading body language. I am a photographer after all. I have an eye for seeing people."

Zac was starting to wonder if Taylor saw him better than he saw most people, and as a Cop he was trained to see people for who they really were. "So what do you see in me?"

Shaking his head, Taylor walked around to the opposite side of the stack, Laila trailing beside him. "You're not ready to hear it yet," he insisted.

"Hm... I don't like the sound of that." He followed Taylor around to the other side, looking through the selection of books. "Found it!" He pulled Fahrenheit 451 from the shelf. "I'm buying it for you. Let's go." Taylor followed a few steps behind him.

Sarah looked perplexed when Zac placed the book on the counter. "Don't you already have a copy?" she asked.

Zac shot Taylor a sideways glare when he heard him chuckling from behind him. "I do. It's actually for this stooge behind me. I'm trying to educate him."

Sarah laughed. "That makes sense. I hope you enjoy the book, Taylor."

"Thanks," he mumbled. The bell chimed again as they left the store. Taylor paused right outside of the door, the expression on his face unreadable to Zac. 

"You know, you don't have to walk me home. I live all the way downtown, and you live uptown, and Hooch looks exhausted."

Zac looked up at Taylor and wished that he could see his eyes then. Was he trying to ditch Zac? He couldn't really tell. "Are you sure? I don't mind..."

Taylor nodded. "I'm sure. Thanks, for the book." He stepped forward and wrapped one arm around Zac's neck, the other hanging onto Laila's leash. "And thanks for today," he said a little quieter.

Zac assumed he was referring to their chat at the park earlier that afternoon. It was an odd thing to thank him for - but then Zac realized that maybe Taylor didn't have many friends to talk to, much like he didn't. He mirrored the hug, their difference in height sending Zac's face right into Taylor's hair. His hair smelled refreshing, like coconut, and he breathed him in for an extra second before pulling away.

"You're very welcome."

Taylor spun on his heel to walk away and Zac stood there watching him till he and Laila turned the corner, a part of him hoping he'd turn back around. Something was strange about Taylor's departure, but Zac just couldn't put his finger on it.


	8. Confrontation

A few days passed without word from Taylor. Had Zac said or done something to upset him? He must have, because Taylor wasn't returning his calls or texts. He wracked his brain for hours, replaying their afternoon together over and over, yet he could not figure out where he went wrong. If he hadn't offered to work overtime this week, he would have already paid Taylor a visit at his apartment and told him that he's sorry for whatever he did. He wanted to salvage anything he could from the first male friendship he's had in years.

Zac sat at his desk at the police station, staring blankly at his computer screen. He was typing up a report from earlier that evening, but he couldn't get his mind to focus long enough to complete it. The combination of feelings of failure regarding his friendship with Taylor as well as his sleep deprivation was making this night shift seem never ending.

Lisa was sitting at her desk across from Zac, eyeing him skeptically. "Everything alright, Zac? You've seemed very distracted the past few nights."

Zac leaned on his elbows and rubbed his eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well. Just tired, I guess."

"But you never sleep," she pointed out. "Is something else going on?"

"I feel like I blew it with Taylor," he admitted. "The first new friend I make in what - two years? I pressed him to tell me about what happened with his family and I think I pushed him away."

Lisa reached over to touch Zac's forearm. "Some people aren't great with sharing their feelings. He'll come around once he figures out how amazing you are." Her words were able to bring a tiny smile to Zac's lips.

They were both suddenly started when the doors to the station swung open and their Captain marched in. "Hanson, Delgado. We just got a call from the Davis residence. Seems Mr. Davis got into an altercation with a neighbor by the name of Mitchell, and Mrs. Davis called it in. I need you to 56."

Zac and Lisa exchanged looks of horror and Zac could feel his heart beating against his rib cage. The adrenaline that he lived for was kicking in, and he no longer felt tired and bored. He was ready for action. "We're on our way, Captain."

They arrived at the apartment complex within minutes, and from what Zac could see Mrs. Davis was standing between her husband and Taylor. They were yelling, but Zac couldn't make out the words just yet.

They ran up the stairs and split up, Lisa going over to Mrs. Davis and Taylor, and Zac stepping in front of Mr. Davis. "What seems to be the problem here?" His hand was on his gun and the other was in front of Mr. Davis, backing him further away and closer towards his apartment.

"That fuckin' faggot over there was in my business where he doesn't belong," he spat.

Zac looked back at Taylor, who was leaning up against the wall holding the side of his face. It was clear that Mr. Davis got at least one swing in before they had arrived. 

"I heard Mrs. Davis scream, so I went over to knock on the door and check on her," Taylor admitted. Zac shot him a look as if to say _what were you thinking? And why haven't you called me?_

"Mr. Davis, I'm going to need you to step back into the premises now, otherwise I'm going to have to arrest you. Mrs. Davis, you need to follow me as well." The man was bickering under his breath but he obliged. "You do know I'm going to have to write up a report on tonight, right? And you'll be lucky if Mr. Mitchell decides to not press charges against you."

"I did nothing wrong. That faggot shouldn't have came over here and--"

"You can't go around calling people faggots, Mr. Davis," Zac demanded. "Now I'm going to go over there and talk to him as well, but you've got to hold your tongue from this point on." He turned to Mrs. Davis, who was quietly sitting on the couch. She always seemed like a shell of a human being, so lifeless and sad. "Mrs. Davis, is there anything you'd like to add?"

She shook her head. "That's the gist of what happened." Again, she was given the opportunity to speak out against her husband and she declined it. Zac tried to meet her eyes but she averted his gaze.

Zac sighed and filled out his report, leaving a copy with the Davis' when he left the apartment. On the way out, Lisa took him aside. "Taylor doesn't want to press charges," she said, motioning towards his apartment. "Do you want to try to talk to him? I'll wait for you in the squad car."

"Yes, thanks. I'll be down in a minute."

Why hadn't Taylor wanted to press charges? He had been assaulted, after all. Zac also wondered what the Hell Taylor was thinking in the first place when he went over to the apartment next door to confront a potentially dangerous man.

Zac rapped his knuckles against the door before letting himself inside. He stayed by the door, not taking more than 3 steps into the living room. "Taylor." Taylor was sitting in the middle of the couch, his palms flat against his thighs, Laila at his feet. He was quiet and seemed distant, much like Mrs. Davis did. " _Taylor._ "

"No, I'm not going to press charges because this is all my fault. I know that's why you came over here," he sighed. "And yes, I know I was an idiot for going over there instead of calling 911. I was just hoping I'd catch the guy in something, so you could arrest him."

For whatever reason, Taylor's confession made Zac smile. He potentially risked his life for someone else and was brave (and stupid). He didn't know what to say now, as Taylor had covered pretty much all of the questions he had for him. Instead, he walked into Taylor's kitchen and rummaged around the freezer till he found a bag of frozen stir-fry. He wrapped it in a dishtowel and brought it over to the couch.

"Just the one punch?"

"Yeah, he got me good, though."

"Well, thank you for not punching him back. I don't know what I would do if I had to come here and arrest you." He took the seat next to Taylor and pressed the bag of veggies against the bruise forming on his cheek. He smiled softly when he felt Taylor reach up to touch his hand, pressing it firmer onto his cheek. 

"I did get your texts. Sorry for not responding," he said. "It's been a tough couple of days. My head hasn't been right."

Zac's smile quickly dissipated. "I understand. I just want to know, did I do something to upset you? I have a tendency to act like a detective even in my personal relationships, and I'm sorry if I pried too much."

Taylor shook his head slightly. "It wasn't you. It's this." He tapped his free hand against his temple.

Again, Zac had the urge to pry more, but he let his better judgement take over. He wanted to know what was wrong so that he could do his best to make it better. Instead, he ran the pad of his thumb over Taylor's cheekbone, the edge gently sweeping against his bottom eyelashes. Zac noticed that the shade of Taylor's eyes changed with his emotions. Somehow, they were a darker shade of blue at the moment.

"You should probably go, yeah? I'm sure there's more faggots out there that you need to save."

Zac's nose crinkled at Taylor's words. "Don't talk like that."

"Fine. You should probably go - save the world, and stuff."

"Try not to involve yourself in anything they do next door, alright? Call me next time." He slipped his hand from Taylor's face. "And keep ice on that or else you're going to look like a puffer fish in the morning." 

"Yes, Officer."

He trudged back over to the door and cracked it open, turning to look at Taylor one last time. "Mind if I stop by after I get off shift? It might be late, but I'd like to check on you."

Taylor shook his head, his gaze averting Zac's. "No - that's okay. I still need some time. But I'll call you. I promise."

"Alright then. Have a good night."

 _Two steps forward and one step back,_ Zac thought. Things still didn't feel right between them, and he hated that feeling. But perhaps what it all boiled down to was that Zac really didn't know Taylor all that well. Maybe he was making it all about him when it really wasn't. He just had to hope that Taylor actually would call like he said he would. Zac wanted the chance to be the friend that Taylor needed him to be.


	9. Hide and Seek

Ten days passed since Taylor had promised Zac he'd call - but he never did. There were a few times when Zac dialed Taylor's number but he couldn't bring himself to hit send. It was obvious that Taylor needed space and Zac had to honor that whether or not he understood the reasons why. Plus, how pathetic was it to continue to call someone who seemed to be ghosting you? Pining after someone wasn't Zac's forte.

It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving and Zac was headed to the market to pick up the necessary supplies for a small dinner party. Every year Lisa came over to Zac's house and brought along her twin brother Chase. Chase was a successful investment banker from New York City and his yearly trip to Tulsa was always during the week of Thanksgiving. Zac thought he was nice enough, even if he was a little boring.

Zac grabbed a cart and wheeled directly over to the produce section, picking out fresh herbs and veggies to make his Mom's infamous sweet potato casserole. This side dish had become a staple in all of Zac's Thanksgiving meals ever since she passed away when he was eight years old. His Dad would make it for them every year and finally when Zac was old enough, he learned the recipe himself and carried on the tradition after his Dad passed away too.

He rounded the corner into the Beer and Wine aisle, wanting to find Lisa a white wine that would compliment his dish. There were too many options, he decided. Moscato, Chardonnay, Pinot Grigo - which one was the right choice?

He could feel eyes on him, a presence from somewhere on the other side of the aisle. When he turned his head he saw Taylor standing there in jeans and a brown leather jacket, his hair hidden under a brown beanie. His pulse sped up a little, startled at the surprise of seeing him there when he thought he may never see him again. He gave Taylor a tiny wave and then turned his attention back to the wine selection, giving him the space that he apparently needed.

When Taylor approached, Zac noticed that he didn't have a cart or even a basket of groceries. Had he come here to look for him? It was curious to him that Taylor was at this particular market, when there were at least two others closer to his apartment downtown. 

"Hey."

Zac half smiled. "Hi."

"Sorry I haven't called."

"That's okay - you needed space."

Taylor rolled back on his heels, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Looking for wine?"

"Yeah - for Thanksgiving. Not for me, it's for Lisa. Just can't figure out what'll work best. I can never remember the name of the wine she likes."

Taylor chewed on his lip thoughtfully before pulling a bottle of Riesling from the shelf. "I say get this one. It'll pair well with turkey," he suggested.

Zac took a look at the bottle and shrugged, putting it into the cart with his other supplies. "Works for me, thanks."

"I really am sorry," Taylor repeated, his voice softer this time.

Zac finally turned to fully look at Taylor. He noticed that he still had a small bruise on his cheek, but that it had mostly healed up. Other than that, his eyes were back to their normal shade of light blue. "Your face healed up nicely," he pointed out, briefly touching the affected area with his fingertips as if they had a mind of their own.

Taylor's cheeks reddened. "Oh, yeah. thanks." 

Was it too forward to tell Taylor that he had missed him? Zac didn't know what proper male friendship etiquette entailed. He didn't have many male friends to begin with and none of them were at all like Taylor. He opened his mouth but quickly decided against it.

"Not sure what your plans are for Thanksgiving, but you are more than welcome to come over. Lisa will be there with her brother." Zac walked over to the Meat section, intent on buying at least a twelve pound Butterball. He lived for Thanksgiving leftovers. "We always have a low key dinner every year, but the more the merrier."

Taylor followed at his side, moving behind the cart to rest on the steering handle when Zac stepped away. "Yeah, sure. I'd love that." Zac noticed his smirk when he put a rather large turkey into the cart. 

"I see your look of judgement over there," Zac teased. "Gotta have leftovers - that's the best part, really." He slipped behind Taylor and grabbed the handle on either side of him. He rested his chin on his shoulder for a split second, taking in the familiar scent of coconut before pulling away. "You gonna help me steer this thing towards the desserts? No Thanksgiving dinner is complete without some sweets." Taylor smirked again and pushed the cart a few aisles over, Zac in step behind him. 

After a few minutes, Zac settled on pumpkin and apple pie - classic and delicious. "Aren't you buying anything?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh... right." Taylor blushed again. So he _had_ been there looking for Zac. Why not just pick up the phone and call him? Zac had to admit that finding him at the grocery store was a little sweet, although borderline stalkerish. "No - actually, I'm heading to the lab a little later to develop those pictures we took at the park a few weeks ago." It still didn't answer why he was in the uptown grocery store with no shopping cart, but Zac realized that he really didn't care what the answer was. "I was wondering if you'd want to join me?"

Zac glanced at his watch. "Yeah, that'd be great. It's part of our deal, after all," he said. "I've gotta take this stuff home first, though. I can meet you there in an hour - does that work?"

He noticed Taylor perk up, his eyes seeming to sparkle at the idea of sharing his craft with someone. "That's perfect."


	10. Exposure

As promised, Zac arrived at the photo lab an hour later. Everything he knew about developing film came from what he saw on TV and in movies, so he was looking forward to learning a little more about the process. Plus, if it was important to Taylor, he wanted to put forth the effort to learn more about it.

He swung the door open and headed over to the counter where the salesperson was standing. The front half of the building was camera and film products, and the back half was door after door of small darkrooms. There were at least a dozen people in the front section of the store, much to Zac's surprise. He didn't realize that photography was such a popular past time.

"Hi - I'm here for Taylor Mitchell. Not sure what lab room he's in."

The young man glanced at a sheet of paper, his finger stopping at Taylor's name. "He's in Room 3."

"Thanks."

Zac walked towards the laboratories and opened the door with a large red "3" on the front. The lights were immediately dimmed, and Zac had to squint to adjust his eyes to the change in brightness. He went through another door into the darkroom, which should have been called a _redroom_ , in his opinion. The red lights were usually annoying to his retinas.

Taylor was hanging up a photo to dry on what looked like a clothesline. He smiled at the sight of Zac. "Hey! You made it." 

He squinted his eyes. "This place is incredible. How do you get used to the lights?" 

Taylor laughed and even in Zac's semi-blindness, he was sure Taylor was rolling his eyes at him. "C'mon, it's not that bad." He took Zac's hand and pulled him over to the first table along the closest wall. "I've got a whole bunch of negatives for us to go through. I think once you get the hang of it, you'll really enjoy it."

"Alright. So I assume this is where you can go through the negatives and adjust what size of print you want?"

"Mhm. This is the enlarger. The negative goes here in the carrier," he pointed to the slit in the top of the mechanism. "And you adjust the size and sharpness this way. I usually always do 8x10." 

"And those?" He pointed to four trays of liquid to the right of the enlarger.

"Chemicals for developing and then cleaning the photo. I'll show you."

Taylor chose a negative and slipped it into the negative carrier and adjusted the light. "The first picture I ever printed had a nice shadow of my hand in the middle of it," he chuckled. "Needless to say I learned to make sure that there's nothing blocking the light before I start the process."

Zac smiled at the idea of a young Taylor in his first darkroom. "Right got it."

"Then we have to fully submerge the paper in the developing liquid." Once the paper was in the first bin, he rocked it back and forth to ensure that it was fully covered. "You're supposed to time this stuff, but I don't anymore. It's basically my internal clock now."

Zac moved around Taylor to go to the other trays. "So if that's the developing liquid, what are these?"

"Stop Bath, Fixer, and water." He pointed to each tray. "And I hang all of my pictures up to dry."

Zac looked at the other side of the room where there were a few black and white pictures already hanging. He walked over and glanced at the first one, which was a picture of Hooch. "Ha! This one turned out really good. He looks like he's smiling."

"Wait till you see this one." Taylor was at the third bin. "Stay there. I'll bring it over to you."

After a few minutes of moving from bin to bin, Taylor walked over to Zac and hung up the picture next to the others on the line. It was a picture of Zac and Hooch, the one he took of them the second day at the dog park. He was happy to see that his smile didn't appear forced or cheesy like he'd originally thought.

"Aw, I love this picture." Zac turned to Taylor and gently tugged on the bottom of his tee-shirt. "Can I keep it?"

"It's all yours," Taylor said quietly, a soft smile crossing his face. "I've got plenty of others like them, too."

"Alright, my turn. Let's see how good of a teacher you are. I'm going to try one."

"I'm a great teacher," Taylor quipped. "The question is, are you a good student?" He watched as Zac chose a random negative and put it into the carrier with less than skilled hands. "Gotta watch out for fingerprints."

"Hmph." Zac huffed. He adjusted the enlarger to set the print and then used the tongs to move the paper to the developing liquid. "You never told me how long it's supposed to be in this stuff."

"Till it looks developed," he replied sarcastically, and Zac glared over his shoulder at him. He stepped behind Zac and placed his hands over his to help him rock the developing tray back and forth.

Zac could feel Taylor pressed up against him, his beard tickling the side of his face. The darkroom was tiny, but Taylor was closer than he needed to be. The idea of it made Zac's cheeks feel warm with embarrassment. As flattering as it was, he was sure he'd never get used to another man flirting with him.

He decided to ignore his feelings and move on to the stop bath, then the fixer. Taylor stayed behind him the entire time, every now and then shaking a bin or using a pair of tongs to press the photo further into the liquid. The photo Zac had randomly chosen was a picture of Laila rolling on her back in the grass, presumably at the park. 

"I'm so glad I didn't accidentally choose a photo of a naked boyfriend of yours," he said to Taylor, hoping to break the wall of silence that had fallen upon them over the past few minutes.

"I save all my dick pics for another roll of film," he shot back. "With that said, if you ever want to model for me, I wouldn't mind..."

"Yeah, right." Zac snorted and hung the photo up to dry. "So how'd I do, Teach? Not too bad for my first time?"

Taylor scrutinized the photo. "Not bad at all. See, it's kind of fun, isn't it? Once you get the timing down and you learn not to put your hand under the light, it's pretty simple."

"It was actually fun," Zac nodded. He was surprised he had enjoyed it so much. In his mind he thought the process would involve a lot more standing around twiddling his thumbs. "It doesn't take as long as I thought it would." 

"It's nice to have company, too," Taylor noted, slipping his hand around the back of Zac's neck briefly. He gave a brief tug to Zac's hair before withdrawing his hand. "Want to do another?"

"Only if you promise to never do that again," he mumbled, pointing to his hair. Hair pulling was definitely one of his kinks and he didn't want to lose his cool around Taylor, of all people.

Taylor smirked. "I can promise that I'll do my best to try not to."

Zac jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and grinned when he saw that it was a text from Olivia. A request for another amazing hook up, he assumed.

"You might want to put that away," Taylor instructed. "The light can interfere with the processing..." When Zac looked up, Taylor was staring at him. "You're smiling an awful lot. Who was that?"

Zac shoved his phone back in his pocket. He'd reply to her message as soon as he left the lab. "Olivia. The nurse. She asked me to come over later."

"Ah yes, morning bootycall lady," Taylor said flatly, averting his attention to the print in the Stop Bath. "Are you going over?"

Zac leaned against the counter next to Taylor, and he nodded. "Definitely. She was super sweet. And the sex was incredible. We spent three hours in bed the last time."

Taylor was shooting him a wide-eyed stare. "Three hours? Yeah, I guess I can't blame you, then." Zac also noticed Taylor's eyes noticeably drift down to his crotch and then back up to his lips.

"Stop that!"

"I can't help it! You do know that I'm gay, right? My eyes are always going places they shouldn't go, especially on unavailable men."

"It's very hard to forget," Zac replied sarcastically and reached for the hem of Taylor's shirt, tugging on it again. "Don't worry. I'd never dream of ditching you to go get laid."

Taylor shook his head and brought the photo over to hang it up. "Nah, you should go. I can finish these prints on my own." He noticed the discouraged expression on Zac's face. "Really, go." He punctuated the word _go_ with a light slap to Zac's ass.

Why did it suddenly felt like Zac was being shut out again, even though Taylor was smiling at him? He patted Taylor on the back before heading towards the exit. "Alright. Well, thanks for today. And call me this time. You don't have to stalk me at grocery stores to get me to hang out with you." 

"I'll see you at Thanksgiving," Taylor replied, watching Zac as he slipped out of the darkroom and swung the door closed behind him.


	11. Thanksgiving

Holidays proved a little difficult for Zac because they made him realize how much he truly missed his parents. He was grateful to have a friend like Lisa, who spent every holiday with him over the past eight years that they have been friends. If he tried to remember what holidays were like before he met Lisa, he wouldn't come up with anything. Those days were just insignificant pieces of time now.

Zac had been up since eight am prepping his Thanksgiving meal. Cooking was probably his favorite part of the holiday, as he found it both relaxing and rewarding. With the turkey in the oven, he started on his side dishes - sweet potato casserole, roasted green beans, and homemade dinner rolls. Lisa usually brought a side dish or two as well. 

They were expected to arrive in an hour, and Taylor was supposed to show up around the same time. Earlier that morning, Zac realized that Taylor hadn't yet been to his house even though they'd known each other for a couple of months. Feeling the need to impress him, he paid extra attention to the cleanliness of the house that morning.

He was able to shower and change into jeans, sneakers and a polo shirt before the first knock at the door. Since his hair was still wet, he tied it back and into a small bun.

"Shh," he hushed Hooch, who was barking by the door. "Behave. We have company!" When he swung the door open he was met with sky blue eyes. "Hi. Happy Thanksgiving!"

Taylor was wearing a white pair of his usual too-tight jeans and a blue button-down shirt that seemed to make his eyes even more blue. His hair, which was about shoulder length now, hung down around his face. Zac wondered how Taylor got his hair to look so perfect with not even a strand out of place. Laila was at his feet, sniffing in the direction of Hooch. "Hey! Thanks for having us."

Zac swung the door open to let both Taylor and Laila inside. Hooch immediately went to her and they began their usual greeting by sniffing and licking each other. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure - whatever you've got is fine." The first room adjacent to the entrance of the house was the living room, followed by the dining room. Taylor looked around, canvasing Zac's space just as he had done to him a few months ago. Zac was not as simplistic as Taylor; he had a lot of bookshelves and a large entertainment unit that seemed to have every video game console ever invented.

"This was my parent's house," he explained, returning from the kitchen with a beer for Taylor. "So I inherited everything. But the books and the games, those are mine of course." He grinned. "Would you like a tour?"

Taylor nodded and sipped his beer. "Sure."

The house was a three bedroom, two bath single-story unit. The best part was the back lawn, Zac mentioned, because Hooch had plenty of room to run around and he also had a pool that came useful during hot Tulsa summers. "Hooch loves the pool, don't you?" He shot Taylor a grin when the dog barked in response.

"You've been holding out on me. You've got a nice place here yet you always want to come over to my hole-in-the-wall." Taylor crouched down to take a picture of Hooch and Laila rolling around in the grass. He looked up at Zac and grinned. "You sure you're not looking for a roommate?"

"Good luck," he snorted a laugh. "There's a waiting list to get in." 

The dogs started barking when the doorbell rang. "That must be Lisa and Chase. Right on time, as usual." Zac was not surprised to see that Lisa had let herself in and was already in the kitchen looking for something to snack on. Her brother Chase was leaning against one of the counters, already one beer into his six pack.

Chase and Lisa were not identical twins but there was no guessing that they were related. Their hair was the same shade of platinum blonde and they both had piercing green eyes. "Zac, hey!" He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Chase." Zac walked over to Lisa and kissed her cheek. "I see you've already cracked open that bottle of wine I got you."

"I sure did. This is my favorite - I didn't think you'd remember." 

Zac eyed Taylor from across the kitchen and smirked. "Taylor picked it out. I can't take credit, unfortunately."

"I'll gladly take any and all credit," Taylor noted, and walked further into the kitchen to introduce himself to Chase. "Hi, I'm Taylor."

"Hi Taylor. Chase."

"Chase? That's a sexy name. Very fitting."

Lisa was laughing into her wine glass. It hadn't occurred to Zac that by inviting Taylor over for dinner, he was inadvertently hooking him up with Lisa's brother. He shot Taylor a look of awe as he stood there in the kitchen shamelessly flirting with Chase - who was flirting back, by the way.

"The same could be said about the name Taylor."

"Alright you two, take it into the dining room. Zac and I are going to finish up in here." Lisa swatted both Chase and Taylor with a dish towel, shooing them into the next room. She watched Zac as he quietly pulling the rolls out of the oven. "Hey - you okay?"

Zac nodded. "Mhm, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because you got all tense and weird when Taylor was flirting with my brother?"

"It caught me off guard, that's all. I forgot that Chase was gay." He put the rolls into a basket and grabbed a few serving spoons for the side dishes.

Lisa was grinning shamelessly at Zac. "You're jealous, aren't you. You've got a crush on Taylor Mitchell!"

"Shh! Jesus woman, how much wine have you had already?" He tried to quiet her down, but she was bouncing like a teenage girl who just got wind of the best gossip in town. "I do not have a crush. I'm just protective of him, that's all," he explained. "You know I don't date men."

Lisa rolled her eyes and grabbed her bottle of wine and the basket of rolls. "There's a first time for everything, isn't there Zac?"

Zac took the platter with the carved turkey and brought it into the dining room, placing it down in the middle of the table. Taylor and Chase were sitting across from each other and seemed to be engaged in more flirtation. Zac could read their body language and it was clear to him that they were both interested. Taylor was leaning forward on his elbows and Chase was toying with a button at the edge of Taylor's sleeve. 

"Dinner is served." He took the seat next to Taylor and loaded his plate with a little of everything.

"We should do that thing where we go around the table and say what we're thankful for," Lisa said. "I'll start - I am thankful that I get to spend this holiday with the two men in my life." She patted Chase on the back and smiled across at Zac.

"I'm thankful for my promotion at work," Chase said, then looked at Zac as if to say that it was his turn.

It took a moment for Zac to think about his answer. He felt blessed for a lot of things, and it was hard to narrow it down to one answer. "I guess I'll have to say that I'm thankful for friends. Both old and new." He looked over at Taylor, hoping he'd get the hint. His hopes were confirmed when he felt Taylor's hand squeeze his thigh for a fleeting moment.

"I'm thankful because I finally reconnected with my sister, Zoe."

Zac felt a shift in his mood, and he had all but forgotten about Taylor's flirting. This was a big moment for his friend. "You did? Taylor, that's wonderful!" 

Taylor grinned. "I called her this morning, actually. I'm supposed to go see her next week. I didn't have the chance to tell you, yet."

"I'm really happy for you, Taylor."

"Thank you."

Taylor returned his hand to Zac's thigh but left it there as he ate with his other hand. When he looked across at Lisa he could see that she was smirking at him. He shot her a silent glare but made no move to swat Taylor's hand away. Zac wondered if this was this what it was like to have siblings, because Lisa was sure teasing him like the sister he never had.

Once Zac had finished eating, he piled his plate with a few slices of turkey and put it on the floor for Hooch and Laila. "Anyone ready for dessert? I've got apple pie and pumpkin pie."

"Sure," Chase and Lisa said in unison. Their twin moments were always amusing to Zac.

"Do you need help?" Taylor offered. 

Zac shook his head. "I've got it, thanks." He cleared everyone's dinner plates and put them in the sink. He'd get around to those later once everyone left for the night. He returned with a handful of dessert plates, pies, and whipped cream.

"Thanks again for dinner, Zac. It was your best year yet," Lisa said. "Although one year you should really let Chase and I help and give you a bit of a break."

"I really don't mind," Zac insisted. "You know that I love cooking." He decided that he wasn't in the mood for dessert, especially after watching Chase wipe a dab of whipped cream off of Taylor's beard. "Anyone want me to box up some leftovers for them?"

"Me," Lisa said. "Let me help you." She followed behind Zac with two of the casserole dishes. It was a one person job as there were not that many leftovers to save, so Zac figured she was following him in there to pry a little bit more. "I don't really think you have anything to worry about," she said. "Chase leaves in a week, you know. I don't see Taylor flying to New York to follow him."

Zac sighed. "I know, Leese. I promise you I'm fine, really. You don't have to keep checking up on me." He passed her two Tupperware containers full of turkey, stuffing, and sweet potato casserole. "It's just that I'm feeling a little selfish like I don't want to share him with anyone. I don't really know what that's about, but that's how I feel."

"I understand. I kind of feel that way about you," Lisa admitted. "But I also know that our friendship is for life."

Lisa's words made a ball of anxiety form in Zac's stomach. She's never really expressed her feelings about Zac in that way. "You have a good point," he said. "I've got to work on trusting the universe instead of questioning it."

She leaned up on her toes and kissed Zac's cheek. "Now because I'm such a good friend, I'm going to take my brother, the distraction, home. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Zac chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Happy Thanksgiving, Lisa."

He walked Chase and Lisa to the front door so that they could say their goodbyes. When he closed the door behind them, he noticed that Taylor was also preparing to leave, clipping on Laila's leash. "You're leaving too?" He could feel himself pouting a little. 

"I should get going," he said. "Unless you need help cleaning up?"

Zac shook his head. "Everything is mostly done, but thank you. Did you want to take some leftovers?"

"No, thanks. Gotta leave some turkey for old man Hooch here." He knelt down to scratch the dog behind his ears. "Thanks again for having us. Last year I spent the holiday alone and... well, it was tough. I'm glad I got to be here with you."

Zac smiled sadly, relating to Taylor's story all to well. "Me too." He reached for Taylor to pull him into a one-armed hug. Taylor leaned in at the same time to kiss Zac's cheek, and accidentally got the corner of his mouth instead.

"Sorry - was leaning in for a cheek kiss and missed... Awkward." He shook his head and swung the door open. Zac could tell he was blushing a little and that made him grin. 

"See ya."

"Bye." 

Zac felt a little deflated when he locked the door behind him. It was only eight pm and he was alone again. Suddenly the dirty dishes waiting for him in the sink felt like they could wait a while longer - he wasn't in the mood for that anymore. What he decided on was to change into his pajamas and cuddle up with Hooch on the couch and watch an old movie. That would make him feel a little less pathetic, he figured.

He let his hair loose from it's ponytail and shook it till it fell along the side of his face. He slipped out of the jeans and the shirt, opting for a pair of sweatpants instead. Before he could find a shirt to slip on he heard Hooch barking in the front of the house. 

"Hooch? What is it boy?" When he got a little closer he heard knocking at the door. Swinging the door open, he blinked when he saw Taylor standing there with Laila beside him. "Taylor - what's up? Forget something?"

"Yeah, I did. Mind if I come in?"

"Of course." He opened the door further to let Taylor inside. "What'd you forget? Or did you suddenly change your mind and want leftovers now?"

He was smiling at Taylor but he wasn't smiling back. He looked serious, his eyes a darker shade of blue. The look caught him off guard and made his stomach flip. "Taylor, what's wrong?"

Taylor stepped up to Zac and grabbed his face with both hands before pressing their lips together. Zac froze, completely shocked. What was happening? Was this real, or was he imagining it in his head? He decided that the kiss was in fact real, because Taylor's beard was tickling his chin and his teeth were gnawing at this bottom lip.

After a few seconds, Zac's brain was finally able to control his hands, and he gently grabbed at Taylor's wrists. "Taylor, I'm not... I don't..." He stood there tongue tied and embarrassed, realizing that he was standing there half naked and that Taylor was without a doubt checking him out. His daily trips to the gym had paid off in muscular arms and a toned stomach, but that didn't stop him from feeling a little self conscious in the moment.

Taylor ignored his pleas and kissed him again, this time backing him up against the living room wall. His hands traveled north into Zac's hair, tugging his head to the left with a little more force than necessary. Zac moaned in spite of himself as he let Taylor kiss down the side of his neck and throat. 

_Why are you hard, Zac? You like women. You shouldn't be enjoying this... but you are. ___

__Was it possible for something to feel so wrong yet so right at the same time? Zac was stuck in that exact juxtaposition. What they were doing should have felt wrong to someone who was only ever attracted to women, but it didn't. However Zac couldn't stop himself from thinking that he was going to fuck everything up between them if he realized too late that this wasn't something that he was ready for. He couldn't take that risk._ _

__As Taylor's lips made their way back to Zac's and his hands tightened in his hair, he wished he could shut his brain off. The thin fabric of his sweatpants were betraying him as Taylor pressed flush against him. Zac grabbed Taylor's hips and pushed him away just enough to create and inch or two of space between them. "Taylor, I can't do this. I'm so sorry," he whispered._ _

__Taylor's chest was heaving with each breath he took. He untangled his fingers from his hair and rested his palms against the wall on either side of Zac's head. "Are you sure?"_ _

__Those blue eyes were cutting into him like lasers. "I'm afraid of doing anything to mess with our friendship. You understand that right?"_ _

__Sighing, Taylor pressed his forehead against Zac's. "Yeah, I guess I do."_ _

__Zac suddenly felt empty as Taylor pulled away from him. He watched, frozen again, as Taylor grabbed Laila's leash and walked out of the house. There was an unmistakable pang in Zac's chest as he heard the latch of the door as it closed. He wanted to be proud of sticking to his guns, for potentially avoiding doing something that could ruin their friendship. But he couldn't stop the doubts that were flooding his brain. As he stood there alone in his living room, he wondered if he had actually made the wrong decision._ _


	12. The Promise

When the first few days passed without word from Taylor, Zac figured it was warranted. Thanksgiving had proved to be everything but ordinary for them, so he couldn't blame Taylor for needing his space. When a week passed without any contact, he assumed it was just because he was visiting with his sister Zoe and they were taking their time reconnecting. But when two weeks went by without a response in text or phone call, Zac started to get concerned. This was the exact situation he had been trying to avoid when he stopped their hot and heavy make-out session on Thanksgiving night.

There was really nothing he could do now except stop by Taylor's apartment unannounced, and he planned to do so tonight after work. He hoped that if Taylor saw him he wouldn't be able to avoid him any longer. They really needed to address whatever it was going on between them rather than avoiding it.

It was half past ten when Zac arrived at Taylor's apartment. He hadn't even taken the time to change out of his uniform before leaving the office and making the fifteen minute journey. When he stepped up to his door he knocked a few times there was no answer. He knocked again, a little louder. "Taylor? It's Zac. Open up, please."

A man who was definitely not Taylor opened the door. This man was average in height but very thin, ribs and collarbone protruding. He was shirtless and Zac didn't miss the unmistakable track marks on the man's arms. Zac's stomach twisted in knots - had Taylor fallen off the wagon? Was he okay?

"Where is Taylor?" Zac asked sternly, his 'cop voice' coming out against his will. The man was visibly startled at the sight of a Police Officer at Taylor's door, demanding to see him. 

"He's - he's inside."

Zac pushed the door open and brushed past the stranger. He looked around the living room and saw that Laila was on the couch, but there was no sign of Taylor. Instead there were dozens of beer bottles scattered around the usually tidy apartment. There was also drug paraphernalia on the coffee table and Zac's heart immediately sank into his chest.

"Get out," he told the stranger. "Take your drugs with you." The man wasted no time in grabbing his shirt and the drugs from the coffee table. He was the least of Zac's worries right now - he needed to find Taylor.

He stomped through the house, swinging doors open until he reached Taylor's bedroom. Taylor was on his side, fully clothed and his mouth ajar. When Zac got closer he could see that Taylor had vomited on his pillow, presumably in his sleep. "Jesus," he mumbled, taking a seat next to Taylor, checking for a pulse and to see if his pupils were dilated. He was breathing, thank God, but he was in and out of consciousness. Zac checked Taylor's arms for track marks and exhaled loudly when there were none to be found.

"Taylor, wake up." He shook him gently and brushed his hair back. Taylor stirred only slightly. Zac rid himself of his vest and duty belt and picked Taylor up in his arms, kicking the bathroom door open with his right foot. He sat Taylor in the shower, propping him up against the wall and turned on the water, adjusting it so that it was cold and covering him from head to toe. Zac climbed into the shower and sat on the floor with him, ridding Taylor of his vomit-stained shirt. Zac pulled him close and pushed his damp hair out of his face. 

"C'mon buddy, you've got to wake up," he pleaded, rocking him back and forth in his arms. It was clear to him that Taylor had alcohol poisoning, but the fact that he had already vomited at least once proved to be a good sign on the road to recovery. "Wake up."

Zac's left arm was around Taylor's shoulders as he gently stroked his cheek with the other hand. He smiled a little in relief when he saw Taylor's eyes flutter open, barely recognizing him at first. He could only imagine how shitty Taylor was feeling. When Taylor's eyes focused and he came to, he jumped, startled in Zac's arms.

"Zac..."

"Shh, it's okay. You passed out. But you're fine now."

It was hard for him to think of what would have happened if he'd never shown up at Taylor's apartment tonight. How long had he'd been like this? Is this why he didn't call?

Taylor's eyes looked hazy, but he could see enough to reach up and touch Zac's face, pushing a few loose strands of hair away. "Your clothes. Uniform."

"I stopped by after work to see you. You were unconscious, and I needed you to wake up. It's okay."

"So sorry..."

Zac hushed Taylor and brushed the pad of his thumb over his lips. "Don't. It's fine. You're fine now," he said softly. "I'm gonna get up okay? We'll get you changed and into bed."

Taylor closed his eyes and nodded, dropping against the shower wall again. Zac was certain that the room was spinning around him. He turned the shower off and grabbed a couple of dry towels, wrapping one around Taylor's shoulders.

He went back into Taylor's room to try and find a pair of clean clothes for him to change into. He found a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt that would have to do, for now. He also found a clean set of sheets and redressed the bed. He didn't want Taylor to wake up tomorrow morning in vomit sheets.

When he returned to the bathroom, Taylor was heaving violently into the toilet. Zac frowned and tried his best to hold his hair back for him, rubbing his back soothingly. He didn't understand how people could drink alcohol until they got to the point of vomiting. 

"I brought you some clothes to change into. Do you need help?" Perhaps it had been a dumb question considering that Taylor couldn't even stand up straight.

"Please." Taylor flushed the toilet and used one of the towels to dry his face and hair. Zac pulled the sweatshirt over his head and then took Taylor's hands. "Gonna help you stand up now."

Nodding, Taylor unsteadily got to his feet and braced himself against the bathroom sink. He was blushing as Zac helped him out of his jeans and into his sweatpants. Zac tried with all his might to not look at Taylor's naked body - he was a professional, after all. With an arm around Taylor's waist, he helped him back into bed. 

"I'm going to run to the car and grab something, and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Zac always kept his gym bag in his car and he was grateful that he did, because it included his toiletry kit and a change of clothes. He slipped out of his wet uniform and changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a tee shirt. When he got back to the bedroom Taylor was asleep and color was already returning to his cheeks. 

He would stay with Taylor tonight, fighting to stay awake until the very last molecule in his body gave in to sleep.

***

Taylor awoke before Zac and got out of bed to brush his teeth and start a pot of coffee. When he joined Zac in bed again, he curled into his side and gently pushed a few strands of hair out of Zac's face.

Zac's eyes fluttered open, and staring back at him were crystal blue eyes. "You're awake."

"I am," Taylor said softly. "I'm so sorry, Zac."

The events of the night before came flooding back into Zac's mind. While he was worried for Taylor's well being, he'd forgotten how mad at him he was. He sat up and leaned against pillows, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What the Hell were you thinking, Taylor? Do you even know what it was like for me to find you like that, especially given my huge fucked up history with alcohol?"

Taylor rubbed at his temples and Zac hoped he had the worst headache of his life. He deserved it, if only to learn from his mistake. "I didn't intend for you to find me, Zac. I intended to disappear."

Zac frowned. "What do you mean, disappear?"

Taylor slowly sat up against the pillows, the act taking much more effort than it should have. "Alcohol has always been my coping mechanism. It helps me disappear from this life for a while. Clearly I went a little too overboard this last time."

"Are you trying to disappear from me? I want to be there for you, but I need you to talk to me."

"Jesus Zac, isn't it obvious?" Taylor buried his face in his hands for a minute, sighing, and pushing his hair back to look over at Zac. "I have feelings for you. Sometimes they're too much to take so I need a... break from you."

Zac felt his heart beat erratically in his chest. That was the last thing he'd ever expected to hear from Taylor. "Oh," he paused, wanting to choose his next words wisely. "I wish you would have shared that with me sooner. Especially if it's making you drink yourself half to death."

"It's not all about you, though. I don't want you to feel like it's your fault. I'm just fucked up in the head. I'd imagine you'd be pretty fucked up if you walked in on your Dad with half of his skull blown off."

Zac frowned at the visual. Taylor was more haunted than he had imagined. "You need to get help, Taylor. This isn't normal behavior. You could have died." The urge to be close to Taylor, to comfort him washed over Zac, but he abstained. "I don't know what I would have done if you had."

Taylor frowned and reached for Zac's hand. "I'm sorry."

"So am I to assume that you never went and saw Zoe?"

He shook his head. "No. Fucked that one up, too."

"You need to go to rehab and get your head clear. If it comes down to it, I will pay for it. I don't care the cost."

"You'd do that for me?"

One of Zac's hands cradled Taylor's face, and he let his thumb brush over his bearded cheek. "Yes. But you have to promise me you'll try really fucking hard to get better."

"I will. I promise."


	13. Break Me

The following week, Zac poured himself into researching the best rehab facilities in the immediate area because he wanted Taylor to receive the most superior care available. Selfishly, he needed him to get well as soon as possible, and as close to Tulsa as possible. 

Sunrise Villas was located in Oklahoma City, a little less than two hours away. The program was scheduled to last a total of six weeks and during that time, Zac would not be permitted to contact Taylor as part of the program rules. He'd miss Christmas, New Years, and the first half of January and if Zac was struggling with the idea, he could only imagine how Taylor was handling it.

"I'm almost ready," Taylor said, shoving a few more items into his duffel bag. "I'm so paranoid that I'm going to forget something."

"This place has a pool, a gym, and a library. What else do you need? Hell, I might just come join you." He shot Taylor a tight-lipped smile. Joking about it was the only way they'd made it through the past ten days since Taylor's attempted overdose.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous," he said again, and dropped his duffel bag by the door with his suitcase. 

Zac walked over to Taylor and ran his hands up and down his arms. "I know you are. But I also know that you're going to do great over there."

"How do you know?" Taylor looked down at Zac, shooting him a questioning look. "I was sober before and I fucked that up. How do you know I won't fuck up again?"

"Because you're getting professional help this time around. You'll know how to handle those feelings if they come around again, without depending on alcohol."

Taylor was pouting. "I guess you're right. But what about Laila? She's going to forget me and think you're her Dad now."

Zac rolled his eyes and squeezed Taylor's arms. "Now you're just being dramatic."

"And this surprises you?" he joked. "Well... I guess it's time for us to go now, huh."

"Yes, but before we go, I wanted to give you something."

"Haven't you done enough for me already? You're already paying for my treatment, I can't accept anything else from you-"

"Just shut up and take the gift." He pulled a medium sized box wrapped in Christmas paper from his messenger bag. "Since I won't get a chance to see you beforehand... Merry Christmas."

Taylor tore cautiously at the paper and opened the box, revealing a burgundy and gray H&M scarf. Zac couldn't gauge his reaction at first because he wouldn't make eye contact with him. He crouched down to try to look him in the eyes, feeling suddenly nervous at his lack of reaction. "Do you like it? I saw it and I thought of you."

When Taylor's eyes finally met Zac's, they were clouded with tears. "It's perfect, Zac. Thank you."

Zac was torn between a frown and a smile. The last thing he'd wanted to make his friend cry. "You're welcome." He took the scarf from Taylor and wrapped it around his neck. "Looks good. It suits you."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," he said softly.

"Your gift to me is getting better and taking care of yourself."

That made Taylor smile a little despite his cloudy eyes. He stepped closer and unwound the scarf one time around his neck and looped it around Zac's instead, wrapping them up together. "Looks good on you, too. Merry Christmas, Zac."

There was a weird feeling in the pit of Zac's chest, one that should have probably felt wrong but didn't. When he looked into Taylor's blue eyes he decided that he didn't care about all of the questions running through his mind. It was time for him to listen to his feelings. Logic was getting boring, anyway.

Zac's arms looped around Taylor's thin frame, hugging him tight. He nuzzled his face in Taylor's hair, breathing him in one last time. He was certain that Taylor knew what he was doing but was thankful that he didn't say anything about it. As far as he was concerned, being wrapped up with Taylor and smelling him was the best Christmas gift ever.

"We should probably go now," he mumbled, looping the scarf back around Taylor's neck again. He grabbed Taylor's bags and waited for him by the door.

Frowning, Taylor bent down to pet and kiss Laila's snout. "Be good for Uncle Zac. I'll miss you, sweet girl."

When they left the apartment, Mrs. Davis was outside sweeping her porch. She looked inquisitive at both Zac and Taylor, her eyes going straight to the luggage. "You're leaving?" she asked Taylor, and Zac could hear a distinct quiver in her voice.

"I am. I've got some things to take care of, but I'll be back next year."

"Next year?"

Zac stood by, quietly observing the situation at hand. Were Taylor and Mrs. Davis close? Or was she scared because no one would be next door to protect her?

"Yeah. I uh, I've got to take care of myself. Make myself the priority, for once." Taylor extended an arm and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You should do the same. I hope you do. I hope you find the inner strength to leave him and get help."

Mrs. Davis withdrew with a nod and headed back into her apartment. When Taylor looked back at Zac, he was staring at him with sad eyes.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's get this show on the road."

***

The drive to Sunrise Villas was for the most part quiet and peaceful; the only sounds were the music on the radio and Taylor's humming that went along with the melody. When they finally arrived Zac pulled up to the front of the Admissions building. It would be easier, or so he thought, to say their goodbyes outside.

"Here we are," he mumbled, putting the car into Park. "Let me help you with the bags." He popped the trunk and pulled out both of Taylor's bags, helping one onto his shoulder and handing him the other. "This place looks really nice." It amazed him how green the lawn was despite it being mid-December.

"Thanks again for driving me. And for everything, really." Taylor was giving Zac a smile, and for the first time in a while he saw a little bit of hope there. "I'm ready."

"Yes you are."

"But before I go," he started, "remember that day at the bookstore when you asked me what I see in you?" 

Zac nodded. "I do."

Taylor stepped closer, sliding his palms up Zac's chest, one hand stopping at his left shoulder and the other slipping into his loose hair. "I see someone who is brave and selfless. Someone who puts other's needs before his own. Someone who doesn't understand his true worth, but should, because he is incredible. The kindest person I've ever known."

Feeling his cheeks get a little warm and his throat thick with flattery, Zac replied in a whisper, "Thank you."

Taylor nodded and released his hand from Zac's hair so that he could hug him tightly. "You're welcome. I'll see you in six weeks, yeah? Take care of my Laila for me." He bent down to grab his bags and when he stood up, Zac could see a glimmer of torment in his eyes. It was a painful thing to notice, if Zac were being honest.

Without saying the words goodbye, they both started to walk in opposite directions. Zac had barely reached his car when a now-or-never thought struck him and he spun back around. "Taylor!" he called out, jogging up the grassy hill back towards him. "Wait."

Taylor turned around, looking very confused. "Zac?"

By the time Zac reached him his heart was thumping against his chest. He needed to do this before he lost his nerve, so without hesitation he cradled Taylor's face in his hands and kissed him softly. He could feel Taylor tense up at first and then immediately melt into him. The bags quickly dropped to their feet so that Taylor could loop his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. Their mouths moved together slowly, tentatively, as if they were breathing the same breath.

After a few minutes, Zac reluctantly pulled his mouth away but kept his hands on Taylor's face for a few moments longer. "Couldn't let you leave without a New Years kiss."

Taylor laughed breathlessly. "Happy New Year, Zac."


	14. Confession

Christmas without Taylor was arduous and New Years Eve was even worse. All Zac wanted was to know how Taylor was doing. Was he improving? Making friends? Was he thinking about him, too?

Zac had taken a leap of faith, trusting his gut and the universe when he kissed Taylor in the courtyard at Sunrise Villas. Now all he could do was question if he'd made the right choice. He struggled with these thoughts for weeks until he finally decided to tell Lisa. As his best friend, she'd be the one to give him practical, unbiased advice.

The following Saturday morning they met at The Cafe for brunch. Zac was already waiting for her at a table by the window when she walked in, almost unrecognizable by how many layers she was wearing. 

"Geez, with all those layers on, you'd think there was a blizzard outside," he teased her. There was no blizzard and there hadn't been all winter.

"Oh stop it. It's windy out there!" She opened her menu and ordered a Mimosa when the waiter came around. "How are you?"

Zac shrugged and took a sip of his iced tea. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good." She glanced down at her menu and Zac wondered why she even bothered when they both always ordered the same thing. They were predictable like that, reminding him of an old married couple.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." He could hear his voice quiver and quickly cleared his throat to reset it.

That seemed to get Lisa's attention. She furrowed her brow, looking at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I never told you this but. When you and Chase left on Thanksgiving, Taylor kissed me. And I mean _kissed_ me."

She smirked at Zac like she wasn't surprised and he wondered why everyone else seemed to see things so clearly besides him. "Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Zac stared at her, unsure how to really answer. Her blunt questions and lack of reaction confused him, frankly, as he'd expected a bigger response from her. Kissing Taylor was a big deal. "I think so? I was too busy being in my head to really focus on what was going on."

She chuckled. "I'm not surprised about that. You're always in your head."

"That's not all. I kissed him the day I dropped him off at rehab."

"So what's the issue? He clearly is into you, and you're into him. Why do you seem so down about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I've never been with a man before and what if I fuck this up?"

Lisa smiled sadly and reached out for Zac's hand. "I'm sorry if I'm being insensitive. I just already had an idea that you liked him. You haven't exactly been hiding it well. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to tell me."

Zac frowned. "I haven't? Well that's news to me, because I didn't realize any of my feelings until Thanksgiving."

"Zac, you've always had a way of just breezing through life and not giving into what you really want," she said. "You deserve a relationship with someone who cares about you. I think deep down you want that, but you're afraid to acknowledge it."

She wasn't totally wrong - his last real relationship had ended in heartbreak and since then he'd decided that he'd be married to The Job instead. "I see your point."

"You just need to make sure that he's what you really want."

Zac paused again. It made him nervous to think about a future with someone, especially with another man - one like Taylor, who was clearly experienced and probably way out of his league. There were a lot of unanswered questions and he didn't like that. He liked to have all the facts before making any life-altering decisions. 

"...you might want to make sure that he's sober first and you know, ready for a relationship."

"Right," he chuckled. Zac had to remind himself that relationships during the first year of AA were frowned upon, but he wasn't sure he could wait a whole year to kiss Taylor again. It had been four weeks since their last kiss and it was really all that Zac could think about. "Thanks for the advice. I knew you'd be the person to talk to about this. You've always had a way of giving me the kick in the ass that I need."

"Good. But my services don't come for free." Lisa smiled over at Zac. "This session has cost you one brunch meal."

***

Zac pulled up to the police station for his night shift. He rubbed his eyes and smoothed his hair back, tying it into a short ponytail. When he got inside he saw that Lisa was already there at the desk, working on her reports.

"Hey Leese. What's going on?" He took a seat in the rolling chair across from her, turning on his computer monitor.

"I'm going through all of our reports on the Davis residence. They've all received proper follow-up and still we've got nothing to catch this guy."

By the look on Lisa's face, Zac could tell she was frustrated, and he couldn't blame her at all for it. The precinct had two files on that family alone, more than any other open case. "We're gonna get him, Leese. Don't you worry. We'll figure it out."

Lisa nodded. "It's a shame Taylor didn't press charges against him."

"Wouldn't have solved the issue at hand, though. It would have been a band aid on a gaping wound."

She nodded again. "You're right." 

Zac could see that her eyes were focusing on something behind him, and when he spun around in his chair he saw a familiar figure enter the building. The woman was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood pulled over her head and sunglasses even though it was dark outside. Without a doubt she had walked for miles to reach the station and she desperately did not want to be recognized.

Before Zac could say something to Lisa, she was already at the other end of the building to greet the woman. "Mrs. Davis," she said lightly. "What can we do for you?"

"I need help."

Zac stood and opened up a door to one of the interview rooms so that they could speak privately. Mrs. Davis took a seat and removed her sunglasses, revealing that she had a golf ball sized bruise on her cheek. 

"Mrs. Davis, who did this to you?" Lisa took a seat across from her but Zac stayed by the door observing silently.

"My husband," she said. "I need help. I can't go back there - he'll be looking for me and wondering why I'm not home."

Lisa looked over her shoulder at Zac, her eyes connecting with him in a silent, telepathic way. "Mrs. Davis, you do know that because you came here with signs of physical abuse, you can't turn back now. We're obligated to investigate him whether we have your permission or not."

She nodded slowly, but her voice was unwavering. Zac wondered how many years of abuse could make a person so detached from reality. "I do. I'll sign whatever you need me to sign. Please - I can't go back there. He'll kill me."

"I understand, Mrs. Davis. We'll start the paperwork for the report and the restraining order -"

"And I'm going to go pay Mr. Davis a visit," Zac interrupted, heat in his voice. Anger, and the urge to finally arrest this bastard had taken over him. He spun on his heels and walked out of the station, sirens and lights on full alert on the way to the apartment complex. He took the steps two at a time and drew his gun, fully prepared for Mr. Davis to be agitated and possibly armed. 

He banged on the door with his elbow. "Mr. Davis? Tulsa Police Department. Open up!" Zac could hear sirens in the distance as other officers pulled up to the complex. Two officers appeared behind him while the others surrounded the building. 

He banged on the door louder and pressed his ear against it. Nothing.

"Cover me," he told the two officers that stood behind him. He holstered his gun and kicked the door open in one swift blow.

He drew his gun again as they entered the apartment. Searching room after room, there was so sign of Mr. Davis.

"That bastard ran," one of the officer's said. "Let's hope he's stupid enough to come back."

Zac frowned, knowing he was right. "Fuck," he sighed and holstered his gun once more. He really had hoped that this would be it, the moment he'd finally be able to arrest him. He wanted nothing more than to handcuff Mr. Davis and smugly read him his Miranda Rights. "Should have figured we wouldn't be so lucky."

He called command on the radio, letting them know to put out a missing persons report for Mr. Davis. "I need you guys to take pictures of this place from top to bottom," he instructed. "And make sure you get shots of these holes in the wall. I'll be right back."

Zac could feel anger welling up inside him and he needed to step outside before he added his own personal touch to the walls. He was frustrated, disappointed, and so _pissed off_. Part of him was so stubborn that he wanted to hide out in the apartment till Mr. Davis returned, desperate to tie up these loose ends.

He fumbled for his phone and dialed Lisa's number. She answered on the first ring. "I heard the call go out for Mr. Davis," she said. 

"Yeah," he muttered. "So close, yet so far. How's Mrs. Davis?"

"We took pictures of her bruises and now she's with the paramedics. We're going to put her in a safe house in Oklahoma City till things get settled."

"That's a big silver lining to all of this. I can't help but think Taylor had something to do with it," he said, remembering the advice he gave Mrs. Davis before he left for rehab.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know she's safe," she offered. "Are you on your way back? I want you to come with me to OKC to check her in."

Zac slid into his car and started the engine. "Wouldn't miss it. On my way."

Although it wasn't the most desired outcome, Zac had to see the good in the situation. Mrs. Davis took a huge step, one that not many domestic abuse victims ever take. She was safe now. Zac yearned to call Taylor and share this news with him, knowing it would make him feel good. 

_Two more weeks_ , Zac told himself. _Two more weeks and you get to see him._


	15. Homecoming

The day had finally arrived for Zac to pick Taylor up from Sunrise Villas and he was feeling both nervous and excited. He wasn't sure what to expect from Taylor now that he was sober, and half of him wondered in how many ways Taylor had changed over the past six weeks. Because of that, he'd decided against a Welcome Home party, although he had tidied up his apartment and fully stocked his fridge before he left to pick him up.

Laila sat in the passenger seat next to him, head hanging out of the open window as they drove down the highway. It was as if she knew that she was on her way to see Taylor. At one point, Zac wondered who was actually more excited.

Zac parked in the Visitor's Lot and walked around to the passenger side to let Laila out. The air was brisk so he zipped up his leather jacket and let his hair loose. "Ready to see your Dad?" he asked in a chipper tone, Laila's tail wagging as he clipped on her leash. "C'mon."

He wasn't sure where he was supposed to meet Taylor so he walked along the sidewalk till he reached the Admissions building, where he had dropped him off previously. He knelt down to fiddle with Laila's collar and smooth down her coat when she began barking wildly. Looking up, Zac saw Taylor in the distance and offered him a big smile. 

"Go on, girl," he urged Laila as he released her from her leash. She ran over to Taylor and he crouched down, letting her jump all over him and lick his face.

Zac took his time walking over to Taylor in the hopes to calm the erratic beating of his heart. Whether or not he changed as a person was one thing, but he definitely _looked_ different. The beard was gone and his shiny hair reached his shoulders. These changes didn't do a thing to help his sudden spike in blood pressure. Taylor looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

Taylor returned to his feet, one hand still petting the top of Laila's head. "Hey."

"Your face is naked." He couldn't help but grin a little as he said it.

"You don't miss anything, Hanson."

Zac grinned wider and took a few steps forward to wrap his arms around Taylor, hugging him tight. A wave of coconut scented shampoo washed over him and he was glad that that was one thing that hadn't changed.

He pulled away enough to let his hands rest on Taylor's biceps. "Ready to go home? I'm parked in the Visitor's Lot."

"Definitely." 

Zac loaded the luggage into the trunk while Taylor situated Laila in the back seat, making sure to leave a crack in one of the windows for her. As they drove down the highway, Zac kept his eyes on the road but took every opportunity he could to steal a few glances over at Taylor, still in disbelief that he was actually there with him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with trepidation. Taylor wasn't offering up much conversation on the drive home, but he wanted to know everything.

"I'm feeling better," he admitted. "Detoxing was pretty awful. Got my 30 day chip, though." He twirled the chip between his fingers and Zac could see it shining out of the corner of his eye. 

"Taylor, that's amazing. Truly - I'm really proud of you." While Zac couldn't relate to Taylor's situation, it didn't make him any less proud. Perhaps in many ways, Taylor was a stronger person than he was _because_ he'd went through turmoil and came out on the other side.

Taylor reached for Zac's right hand, pulling it from the steering wheel so that he could hold it. The spark, or whatever it was that Zac had felt between them was still there, stronger than ever before.

"I talked about you a lot in therapy," Taylor admitted. "Both in group and in one-on-one. I think you became pretty famous in there."

Zac chuckled. "Well, if I'm going to be famous I hope it's for something good."

"I told them only good things. Although I may have overly exaggerated your cop-like tenancies."

Zac rolled his eyes as he thought back to their first meeting at the dog park and how Taylor teased him for pretty much his entire being. "Why am I not surprised."

He pulled into the apartment complex and shut off the engine. "Home sweet home," he said, tearing Taylor's key from his key chain. "Here you go. I'll bring the bags up for you."

"Thanks."

Taylor gathered Laila and ran up the steps with her, and Zac watched them disappear inside the apartment. He grabbed Taylor's luggage and followed them in, bringing the items to his bedroom so that he could help him unpack.

Laila made herself at home on the couch and Taylor padded behind Zac, leaning against the door frame. "You cleaned," he declared. "Is there anything you _haven't_ done for me?"

Zac chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to will away the blush that was creeping up on him. His crush was borderline pathetic at this point. 

"Oh, yeah. Didn't want you to worry about anything when you got home. I figured you would probably just want to relax." He unzipped Taylor's duffel bag, unloading the first few items. On top of his toiletry kit was the paperback copy of Fahrenheit 451 he'd bought him, looking very worn. He held it up to Taylor and grinned sheepishly. 

"I may have or have not read it a few times while I was there," Taylor responded, his grin matching Zac's.

"So did you like it?!"

Taylor laughed softly. "I did. It was confusing though, which is why I had to read it twice," he admitted. "But I liked it even more because it reminded me of you."

Zac fiddled with the book nervously in his hands. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he responded, taking a few steps into the room to sit on the dresser. "I pictured how ridiculously excited and goofy you were over this book and it brought a smile to my face."

"Have I mentioned how much I love your back-handed compliments?" He tossed Taylor the book and he caught it with both hands. Digging through the rest of the duffel bag, he pulled out his toiletry kit, a few scarves and hats, and a pair of boots. At the bottom of the bag he found a picture frame and upon further inspection, saw that it was a black and white photo of him laughing at the dog park. His eyes were squinting and he was pretty much all teeth and he couldn't really fathom why Taylor had wanted this particular print.

"You have the greatest smile," he said, as if he were reading Zac's mind and the expression on his face. "That smile got me through some rough nights."

Zac couldn't escape the blush on his face or the rapid heartbeat that had reached his eardrums. He was flattered to know that he could help Taylor even when they were apart.

"Well you're welcome, I guess."

"Come here, Zac." When Zac turned around, Taylor's arms were outstretched to him. He walked over and settled between Taylor's knees, leaning against the dresser. "How have you been? Share with me what's new with you."

Taylor's fingers were combing through Zac's hair, brushing it away from his face. Because of that distraction, it took Zac an extra beat to answer Taylor's question. 

"Well, the only really eventful thing that happened was about two weeks ago," he said, gently resting his hands on Taylor's thighs. "Mrs. Davis came to the police station to file a report against Mr. Davis. She had visible signs of abuse on her face."

He felt Taylor's hands pause in his hair. "Oh God, was she alright? What happened?"

Zac nodded reassuringly. "She's fine. She's in a safe house far away from here."

"Why do I feel like there's more to this story?"

"Well," he sighed. "When I came to arrest Mr. Davis, he was gone. No one knows where he is. We can't find him."

Taylor scrunched up his nose, making his forehead wrinkle. "Well that's not good."

"It's not great," Zac repeated. "But you should feel pretty proud about everything else. You know she only asked for help because of you. Because of what you said to her when you left. You had a profound impact on her, Taylor."

"You think so?" Taylor's eyes were traveling between Zac's eyes and lips. Noticing that, Zac took a few steps back to return his attention to Taylor's suitcase. The little voice in his head reminded him that kissing Taylor five hours after he left rehab was a bad idea, even though he really, really wanted to kiss him.

"Mhm, I do."

"Hey Zac?"

He spun to look at Taylor again with questioning eyes. "Yeah?"

"Mind staying over tonight? I'd like to spend more time with you and talk some more. That is, if you don't have any other plans?"

"I don't have any plans," he said. "But are you allowed to have sleepovers? I'm not sure what's in the AA rule book."

Taylor shrugged. "I think it's okay. I mean, you kind of saved my life, and all."

Zac offered Taylor a sideways grin. "Yeah, of course. I'll call the dog walker and have them take care of Hooch for me tonight."


	16. Date Night

When Zac woke up the next morning, he found himself in Taylor's bed alone. They'd spent the entire day talking and catching up until the wee hours of the morning. Even with only a few hours of sleep he woke up feeling rested and happy. He shifted under the covers, kicking them off to unveil that he'd fallen asleep fully clothed, jeans and all. 

Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and dangled his legs off the side of the bed till his feet reached the floor. He stretched, grumbling at the sound of his crackling bones.

He made a beeline for the bathroom, needing to brush his teeth and splash his face with warm water. A glance at himself in the mirror revealed his insane bedhead, and he found himself chuckling and trying to smooth it down with a little bit of water and the palm of his hand. It would have to do, for now.

When he walked further into the apartment, the sweet smell of bacon touched his nostrils. Taylor was over the stove alternating between the front two burners which containted eggs and bacon.

"Morning," Zac said, his voice still raspy from sleep. "Something in here smells good."

Taylor spun around and smiled at Zac. "Morning. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry for bacon," he noted, sniffing the air around him, much like Laila was doing at his feet. Taylor grabbed a slice of bacon from his plate and held it up to Zac's mouth, winking at him. He bit onto it and tore it from Taylor's hand. "That’s a good way to lose a finger," he warned between chews.

"So what are your plans for today?" Taylor asked, bringing two plates of food over to the breakfast bar. He took a seat on one of the stools and patted the other one, motioning for Zac to sit next to him.

Zac shrugged. "I dunno. To go home and shower. Take Hooch for a walk. That's about it."

"No hot date?" Taylor split his slice of bacon with Laila, who was sitting on her hind legs at his feet.

"Nope. I'm not seeing anyone right now." He left out the part about not seeing anyone since Thanksgiving after Taylor kissed him. What he really wanted was sitting right next to him, as scary as that idea was. He just had to be patient - the reward would be worth the wait.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment. "I'm going to an AA meeting this morning. I have to go every day now," he pointed out. "Then I'm going to head down to the studio to see if I can get my old job back."

"I'm sure they will. They'd be stupid not to."

"Yeah, well we'll see. All I know is that I've got to start making some money soon or else this little Lady and I will be homeless." He crunched on another piece of bacon, sharing it once more with Laila. "Plus, I want to try to pay you back as soon as I can. Maybe we can set up a payment schedule?"

Zac frowned and shook his head, a few loose strands of brown hair falling in his eye. "Taylor, no. I appreciate that, but no. Paying me back is not necessary." There was no way he'd ever ask Taylor to pay him back, especially for something that had been a lifesaving necessity.

Taylor matched Zac's frown and reached for him, sliding a hand around the back of his neck and knotting his fingers in his hair. "I have a feeling that I'll never win this argument with you."

The touch was simple and innocent, but it sent a shiver of excitement down Zac's spine. He wanted more than what he was getting, like the feel of Taylor's lips on his own. 

"I should get going," he said, slowly standing up from his bar stool. Taylor's hand fell from his hair and went into his own, pushing it behind one ear. "Would you want to get dinner with me tonight?" 

Yes, dinner would give him time to organize his thoughts and gain a little perspective. He needed to figure himself out.

"Dinner sounds great." Taylor's voice was hopeful and Zac noticed the change in him, ever so subtle as it was. Before, Taylor would have ran from him and disappeared for a few days. Now he seemed more open and willing to give Zac the time he needed.

***

At seven o'clock, Zac waited for Taylor outside of The Cafe. The line to get in was extreme but luckily he had the foresight to make reservations earlier that day.

Zac spent the first half of his morning at home, contemplating what move was wise to take next. The attraction between him and Taylor was obvious, but what wasn't obvious was the right path to take. With all of that in mind, Zac decided to treat this dinner as a date. He made more of an effort than normal in his appearance, wearing a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, topping it off with his black leather jacket.

Zac smiled as he watched Taylor approach from around the corner, his brown hair dusting the tops of his shoulders. The red scarf looped around his neck emphasized his pink wind kissed cheeks. 

"Well _hello_ Officer," he greeted when he got a little closer, eyeing Zac up and down. Inwardly Zac was grinning, happy that he'd made the right choice in outfit. The days of Taylor teasing him about his clothing choices were long gone, it seemed.

"Well hello to you too," Zac replied, lightly tugging at the edge of the red scarf. "Ready to go inside? We've got the best table in the house." He may have pulled a few strings with the maître d' in order to get them the Chef's table. 

Zac slid into the booth and Taylor followed suit, sitting flush against his side. The table was situated on the outskirts of the kitchen where they could view dozens of chefs sauteing, frying, and grilling. 

Taylor leaned in and pressed his lips against Zac's ear. "Zac, how did you manage this? This is incredible."

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted with the Chef came to the table to introduce himself. "Good evening! I'm Chef DeSoto. Thank you so much for joining us tonight. We have a special menu planned just for you."

Zac's lips curled into a grin and he had to stop himself from salivating as the Chef named off dish after dish, hors d'oeuvre after hors d'oeuvres. Once Chef DeSoto returned to the kitchen, Zac resumed his conversation with Taylor. "How was your day? Did you get your job back?"

Taylor nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I did. Turns out they hadn't filled my position, so they were saving it for me," he said. "I also went to AA and found a sponsor."

"Oh yeah? What's he like?"

"Well, his name is Michael and he's forty-five. Been sober for twenty years," Taylor said. "We have a lot in common, which is why he offered to be my sponsor. He's gay, too."

Zac had been crunching on a piece of bruschetta and thought maybe he heard Taylor incorrectly. He wasn't the jealous type, never had been, but he also didn't want some new guy weaseling his way into their lives before he even got a chance to tell Taylor how he felt. Whatever it was that he was feeling.

Taylor noted the expression on Zac's face and he gave him an amused look. "Relax. I'm not stupid enough to sleep with my sponsor."

"How is it that you always know what I'm thinking?"

He shrugged and took a bite of the risotto that was placed in front of him. "You're easy to read outside of uniform," he replied. "You command a different audience when you're 'Officer Hanson'."

"I guess that's true." 

Zac had a premium steak in front of him, the kind that melted right in your mouth. He had died and went to culinary heaven. They spent the rest of the meal sampling each other's food until they were too full to eat any more. Because Zac had prepaid for the meal, they were able to leave as they pleased, saying goodbye to Chef DeSoto on the way out. Snow flurries began to fall as Zac walked Taylor to his car, which was parked around the corner of the restaurant.

"Before you go," he grabbed Zac's wrist for emphasis, "there's something I want to ask you."

Zac's mind raced through hundreds of scenarios and couldn't land on one that would make Taylor sound as serious as he had just then. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I called Zoe this afternoon, and she agreed to meet with me... again. Would you mind coming with me, you know, as moral support?"

A tidal wave of relief washed over him, and he grinned. "Of course. I'd love to meet her. When are we doing this?"

"Next weekend," he replied. "You're available, yeah?"

Zac nodded - not sharing that even if he wasn't, he'd make himself available. 

Taylor unlocked the door to his vehicle and leaned against it, his long, thin legs crossed at the ankles. "Thanks again for dinner. I can't really fathom why you're so good to me, but I sure do appreciate it."

"Because you deserve it," he said matter-of-factly. Taylor was staring at him again, his gaze drifting from his eyes to his mouth. All of his nonverbal cues were saying _kiss me._ So he did.

He pressed himself up against Taylor, pinning him to the exterior of the car, both hands expertly finding their way into his hair. His lips pressed tentatively against Taylor's till he felt them lock together in perfect alignment.

Taylor gripped at Zac's hips, both index fingers dipping into the waistband of his slacks. The action caused a fire to form in the pit of Zac's stomach and he moaned quietly against Taylor's lips before parting them with his tongue. He tasted like the chocolate souffle they had for dessert.

Needing to center himself, Zac pulled away just enough to rest their foreheads together. "Get home safe," he whispered into Taylor's kiss swollen lips. He had to peel himself from Taylor and take a few steps back to create a comfortable distance between them. If the snow hadn't begun to fall more steadily, he would have stayed there kissing Taylor until the sun came up.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, he felt Taylor's eyes on him a he walked away towards his own car. The smile plastered on his face felt permanent. He didn't think it was possible for him to ever frown again.


	17. Make Me

Zac had been in his car waiting for Taylor to come down from the apartment for at least twenty minutes. When his numerous phone calls were left unanswered, he sighed heavily and turned off the ignition, coming to terms with the fact that he was more than likely going to have to drag Taylor out of his apartment. When he got inside (shame on Taylor for leaving the door unlocked, he thought briefly), Taylor was pacing back and forth with his cellphone pressed against his ear. Acknowledging Zac's presence, he waved him inside and mouthed the word _Sponsor_.

They were supposed to meet Zoe at Starbucks ten minutes ago, and further delay was not going to bode well for their reunion. It was obvious that Taylor was having cold feet and his anxiety was overtaking him. Zac gently took Taylor by the wrist, willing him to stop pacing and calm down a little. He could feel his pulse thumping erratically against his fingertips.

"...Okay. Thank you, Michael. I'll call you later." Taylor shoved his phone in his back pocket and sighed dramatically. His cheeks were flushed, which was unsurprising given how fast his heart was beating. "Sorry. I had a moment of freak out and I needed to call Michael. I hope you don't mind."

Zac shook his head. "Of course not, you did the right thing. How do you feel now?"

"Nervous," he replied honestly. "But better. He talked me down from the ledge, that's for sure." He pressed a soft kiss to Zac's lips and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "Thanks for waiting for me. I'm ready now, I think. As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Don't forget that I'll be by your side every minute, if you need me."

The drive to the Starbucks uptown was fairly short but spent in silence, with Zac's hand on Taylor's knee that was bobbing up and down incessantly the entire ride. He wished he could share pearls of wisdom with Taylor in order to comfort him, but the truth of the matter was he had no idea what to expect from this afternoon reunion. The details of Taylor's falling out with Zoe were still fuzzy to him, but he assumed that it was a good sign she was willing to meet with him even after he jilted her the week of Thanksgiving. He could only pray that everything would work out positively for the both of them. A strong support system was an important thing for anyone, but especially to someone in recovery.

Taylor adjusted the scarf around his neck, fiddling with it nervously as Zac held the door open for him. "She's by the window," he said softly, head nodding in that direction. In the distance Zac could see a young blonde girl sitting at a high-top table nursing an iced coffee.

"It's alright, Taylor. C'mon." Zac pushed Taylor forward gently to get him moving again, and he followed a few steps behind. He smiled a little when Taylor cleared his throat nervously as he approached the table.

"Hi, Zoe."

There was no mistaking that Taylor and Zoe were related. She was the spitting image of him, except with lighter hair and softer features. Those magnetic blue eyes and button nose were an exact carbon copy of one another.

"Taylor." She stood from her stool and looked him up and down. Zac wondered how much he had changed since they saw each other last. What was Zoe thinking? Her poker face was pretty much unreadable. When she threw her arms around him a few moments later, Zac felt himself exhale.

"Zoe, this is my... friend, Zac."

Zac extended his hand to Zoe, shaking it firmly and offering her a smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Zoe."

"...Zac is a big part of the reason that I'm sober now."

"Is that so?" Zoe smiled up Zac, the same smile that he often saw grace Taylor's lips.

"I don't know about all of that," Zac said, and pulled out one of the stools for Taylor to sit on. It was a damn good thing he tagged along, because it seemed like Taylor forgot how to move his legs the minute he walked inside Starbucks. "I'll go get us some drinks and let you both catch up."

Now that things seemed to be off to a good start, he deliberately took his time with the coffee, wanting to give Taylor and Zoe time to connect. He stepped outside to make a phone call, check his emails, and then finally got in line to order himself a tea and a black coffee for Taylor. Every now and then he'd look back at their table to check on them, and all appeared well. There were smiles and every now and then a full belly laugh that reverberated off of the wooden walls.

"Special delivery," he announced, placing Taylor's cup in front of him. There were only two stools at the table so he stood beside Taylor, his arm resting along the back of his chair. The way Zoe was grinning at him gave him the impression that they had been talking about him while he was in line.

"So Zac, Taylor tells me that you paid for his rehab. That's awfully generous of you."

_Knew it._

Zac shrugged. "I guess so. He needed the help and I was in a position to help him. So I did."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you." The grin grew wider, and Zac knew what she was insinuating. He shrugged, not ever the type to enjoy undue attention.

Taylor was grinning, too. "Zoe's married and has a two year old daughter. I'm an Uncle!"

"Aw, Uncle Taylor. Has a nice ring to it."

"Her name is Charlotte, Charlie for short. I'd love for you to meet her. If you have some time right now, she's at home with my husband. We can go see them if you want."

Taylor looked up at Zac, seeming to ask for silent permission. "I think that's a good idea," Zac said. "Gimme a call if you need a ride home."

Zoe jumped down from her stool and flung her arms around Zac, hugging him tightly. Her strength caught him off guard and he almost spilled his tea. "It was nice to meet you, Zac. I promise I'll have him home in one piece.”

"Lovely to meet you too, Zoe," he chuckled, returning the hug with his free hand. When he looked down at Taylor he noticed a twinkle in his eye, as if the spark that had died out in him years ago was fully ignited once again.

***

Ten hours passed without a text or call from Taylor and for the first time Zac assumed that was a positive thing. He hoped that Taylor was getting to know his new family members - laughing with them, taking a plethora of photos, and playing dolls with Charlie. Most of all he hoped they were able to put the pain of their past behind them, knowing that anything less would be sure to send Taylor into a relapse.

Zac was laying on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt, Hooch lazily settled on top of his legs. He yawned and turned off the TV when he heard a knock at the front door. Given the late hour, he had to assume it was either Lisa or Taylor. He was pleasantly surprised to see Taylor on the other side of the door. 

"Hi. I hope you don't mind that I had Zoe drop me off here and not at home."

Zac shook his head and stepped back to let him inside. "Of course not. How'd it go?"

Taylor shrugged out of his jacket and his shoes, leaving both in the foyer. "Amazing. Way better than I ever could have imagined it to go. Charlie is the sweetest thing I've ever laid eyes on. And she liked me, Zac. Kids never like me."

"It makes me happy to hear all of this," he replied honestly. "Zoe seemed really great. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she was your twin!"

Chuckling and shaking his head, Taylor stepped closer to Zac and wrapped both hands around the back of his neck. "She was crazy about you," he whispered, thumbs drifting along his jawline. " _I'm_ crazy about you."

Zac could feel his cheeks heat up and his mouth go dry. He wanted to return those same words but all speech functions were lost on him. Taylor seemed to sense this, so he closed the gap and pressed their lips together.

Words were never Zac's strength but actions were his specialty. With his hands on Taylor's hips, he backed him up slowly and pinned him against the inside of the door. Two months ago they were in a similar position and Zac let his doubts cloud his judgement. Tonight, he planned to forget those thoughts and let himself give in to what he truly wanted. And what he truly wanted was Taylor, in any way that he could have him.

He parted Taylor's lips with his tongue, drinking him in, and he wondered how it was possible for someone to taste so good. Taylor plucked Zac's hair from it's ponytail and let it lose, combing his long fingers through it. His tentative actions made it obvious that he was taking it slow for him, giving him every opportunity to take this wherever he wanted it to go. Zac stepped back to pull his tee-shirt over his head, letting it drop to their feet.

Taylor's hands moved to Zac's chest and stomach, taking in every curve of muscle. He kissed him again and took a few steps forward, sending them both stumbling towards the bedroom, discarding articles of clothing in a trail behind them. By the time they reached the bed Zac had Taylor against the pillows, pinning him down with his weight.

"Lube?" Taylor mumbled against Zac's lips.

"Right." 

He reached over Taylor to rummage through the nightstand till he found a small bottle. Nerves were starting to take over him as he yanked Taylor's briefs over his hips and he prayed he didn't notice his shaky hands. The sight of Taylor naked beneath him sent a strange new sensation throughout his body. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine himself doing _this_.

He tore his own boxers off, tossing them to an unknown location across the room. Taylor's hands were already at the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount into his hand. Zac shivered happily at Taylor's touch, hips bucking forward for more. It had been three months since he'd last had sex and he didn't realize how desperate he was to be touched by someone until this moment.

Zac pressed two lubricated fingers into Taylor slowly, biting down on his lip to hold back a grin at the moan that left Taylor's mouth. It was a beautiful sound made even better by the fact that he was the cause of it. He curled his fingers upwards, grazing his prostate with the tip of his fingers. 

Taylor's reflex was to grab Zac by the wrist, stilling him. "If you do that, I'm not going to last more than five minutes," he warned.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He repeated the actions with his fingers, once, twice, three times more, loving the way Taylor was writhing beneath him. He wasn't the bragging type, but he'd taken enough lovers over the years to know that he was a damn good fuck.

"Fuck, Zac," Taylor gave up the argument and wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping eagerly. The image was the hottest thing Zac had ever seen up until that point in time.

Zac leaned in to capture Taylor's parted lips with his own, mumbling against them, "That's so hot." How was it possible that Taylor was sexy in absolutely everything he did?

He continued the thrust of his fingers until Taylor came between them, enjoying the feeling of his orgasm in the palm of his hands. Taylor's breath was hot on his lips, his tongue darting between them lazily. 

"Hope you're not tired yet. We're just getting started."

"Tired is the furthest thing to describe me right now," he said, lifting his legs high up on Zac's waist, pulling him in closer.

Zac took a pillow from the top of the bed and wiggled it underneath the small of Taylor's back, hiking his thighs high up on his waist once more. He was nervous in the best way possible, all of his doubts dissipating when he slid home inside Taylor. He adjusted himself to rest on his forearms on either side of Taylor's head, hips moving slowly and lazily. Taylor felt tight and he was terrified of hurting him.

"Tell me how you like it," he whispered, alternating between kisses and nips at his jawline. The slow and deep thrusts effortlessly got Taylor hard again.

"Fuck me harder," he demanded, his voice coming out more raspy, like a growl. It was a damn good thing Zac had self control, otherwise the pure sound of Taylor's voice would have sent him over the edge.

Zac wanted to give Taylor everything he wanted and more so he pushed his hips forward with impressive force, gradually increasing his speed. Taylor's hips matched his own and the sheer feeling of their hips meeting caused Zac to cry out. He was losing the battle for dominance when Taylor's slender fingers found their way into his hair tugging with just enough strength to make his toes curl.

"God, yeah," Taylor moaned in Zac's ear as he nibbled at the lobe. 

He kissed, snipped, sucked at Taylor's collarbone and neck, leaving a trail of light red marks on his pale skin. The headboard rattled against the bedroom wall in a steady rhythm, certain to leave chips in the paint by the end of the night.

"Come for me again, Tay, I want to feel you." Zac slid a hand between them and gripped Taylor's hard on, stroking him in perfect time. 

Taylor mumbled something indistinctly under his breath - Zac assumed it was an obscenity - and he came between their bodies for the second time that night. The feeling of Taylor tightening and trembling around him was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"Your turn," Taylor nipped at Zac's Adams apple, "come in me."

Before Zac could even question that demand he came hard and collapsed on top of Taylor. His entire body was trembling from head to toe and Taylor lovingly ran the side of his foot up and down his leg to calm him.

"You sure you've never fucked a dude before? Because holy shit."

Zac smirked against the crook of Taylor's neck and thrust into him one last time for good measure before pulling out. "I'd think I would remember if I had," he teased. He rolled onto his side and pulled Taylor into his arms, kissing him lazily, not caring that they were both sticky and sweaty. "Just in case it hasn't been made clear yet," he kissed him again, "I'm crazy about you, too."


	18. The Morning After

Zac woke up the following morning with his arms wrapped around Taylor's middle and their legs tangled together. He remembered falling asleep like that and was surprised to see that they hadn't moved one inch the entire night. It was a surprising factor for two people who rarely got a sound nights sleep.

He nuzzled his face in the back of Taylor's hair, breathing him in. When he felt Taylor stir in his arms, he pressed a few feather light kisses to the back of his neck and shoulder. Memories from the night before resonated through him, making his heart beat faster.

"Morning," his voice was laden with sleep.

Taylor mumbled a greeting and tightened Zac's arm around him, bringing his hand up to his lips, kissing his palm. The sweet expression caused Zac to press a kiss to the soft spot behind Taylor's ear.

"Can I make you some breakfast?"

"Coffee?" Taylor mumbled, sounding almost desparate.

Zac smiled and pressed a trail of soft kisses down Taylor's shoulder and arm as he slid out of bed, putting on a fresh tee-shirt. He made a pit stop in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before padding out to the kitchen. 

He started a pot of coffee and put down a fresh bowl of food for Hooch. "I bet you want to go outside, huh boy?" Hooch was wagging his tail eagerly at Zac as he slid open the back door for him.

Moments later, Taylor tiptoed into the kitchen in only his boxer briefs, his hair still mussed from sleep. Zac leaned against the counter and watched him walk closer, more memories from the night before flooding his mind, making him grin shamelessly. 

"I love that I know exactly what you're thinking without you even saying it," Taylor noted.

"Me too."

Taylor pressed Zac into the counter and slid his hands up the front of his shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes," he pouted.

"It's Monday," Zac pointed out, hands going to Taylor's hips. "I have to do that adult thing and work today."

"Oh, right," he huffed. "How long till you have to leave?"

Zac looked up at the clock on the wall. "About an hour."

"I can work with that." Taylor grinned and kissed Zac, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He palmed at the semi-erection at the front of Zac's boxers, waiting till he was fully hard before pulling his boxers over his hips.

Zac watched as Taylor sank to his knees in front of him, his mouth agape as Taylor took the first few inches of his cock into his mouth without wasting a beat. The sight of Taylor's pink lips wrapped around his dick and his messy sex hair dangling in his deep blue eyes was enough to make Zac blackout for a split moment. He gripped the counter with white knuckles and slid his free hand into Taylor's soft hair, pushing it away from his face.

He was fighting the urge to fuck Taylor's mouth senselessly, so he tightened his grip in his hair. "Holy fuck," he cried out, not even caring how pathetic he sounded. The tip of Taylor's nose brushed against the soft skin of his abdomen as he took in every inch of Zac's impressive length, a feat that no one before had accomplished.

Zac let his eyes slip shut, enjoying the feeling of Taylor's warm mouth wrapped around him, sucking with the perfect amount pressure, his fingernails digging into his hips. "Taylor," he moaned, "gonna come." 

When he opened his eyes, Taylor was smirking up at him. _That damn smirk. So damn cocky._ Zac couldn't help but thrust his hips forward into that smirk as he came. 

He watched as Taylor swallowed his load and pulled up Zac's boxers as he stood to his feet.

"Just a little something to think about while you're out saving lives today." He kissed Zac deep enough to let him taste himself before pulling away to finally grab a cup of coffee, acting as if he hadn't just given Zac the best blowjob of his entire life.

"As if there was any other alternative," Zac mumbled. He peeled himself from the counter and pressed a kiss to Taylor's shoulder as he stepped behind him. He'd need to consume at least one cup of coffee since he wouldn't have time for breakfast this morning. "Do you want to stay here today? I can leave you my key." He liked the idea of coming home to Taylor waiting for him. He wanted to spend all night tangled up in bed with him again.

Taylor shook his head. "I've got to go home, too. Gotta take care of Laila and then head to work myself. Rain check?"

"You bet."

***

Zac dropped Taylor off at his apartment on the way to work. They shared a long, sweet kiss before he had to practically shove Taylor out of the passenger seat. He was already half an hour late to work and he had never been late in his life.

He tried to sneak into the station unnoticed but Lisa was there, sitting at their joined desks. When he took a seat in the rolling chair, Lisa was grinning at him, her eyebrow raised. "Twelve years on the force and you've never been late. Guess there's a first time for everything," she teased him. He knew her provocations always came from a good place.

"Taylor stayed over last night," he said softly, his voice above a whisper. It wasn't exactly something that he wanted to shout from the rooftops. At least not yet.

The tone of his voice seemed to give away exactly what had transpired between them. "A first time for everything, indeed!" She rolled her chair around to Zac's side of the desk. "Tell me everything."

Zac was blushing and he felt a lump in his throat. Last night was hot, but he didn't know how to talk about it. It was too new, and he felt slightly embarrassed. "Define 'everything'. What do you want to know?"

"Who started it? Were you nervous? Was it good? Do you love him?" She rattled her questions off like fireworks and Zac's head was spinning. 

"Uh, I guess he started it," he paused to think of the other questions. "Yes, _Hell yes_ , and I don't know."

"You totally love him!" she said with a little more excitement than Zac was hoping for. He had to 'shh' her. "Sorry. It's just a big deal, you know? I'm happy for you."

"But?" He could sense some form of hesitation coming from his best friend, even if she didn't say anything. He just knew.

"Well," she started, "aren't you a little worried to get serious with him a few weeks out of rehab?"

Zac frowned. He hadn't really thought of that but it was a valid point, one that really should have been addressed prior to the amazing sex. "I guess so," was all he could offer, chewing the inside of his cheek self-consciously.

For the rest of the day, that was all Zac could think about. Was he doing right by Taylor by getting too serious too soon? He would never forgive himself if he did something to hurt him or send him into a relapse. But could they even go back to being just friends? Zac wasn't sure how Taylor felt, but after last night he wasn't sure he'd be able to. He wanted more from Taylor now, like stolen kisses at red traffic lights and cuddling on the couch with Taylor's head resting on his shoulder. 

The only thing to do was to have a candid conversation with him about his feelings. That was the mature, adult thing to do. He sent Taylor a text to let him know that he would stop by his apartment when he got off work that night.

By the time that Zac had arrived at Taylor's apartment, it was half past eleven and he was nervous. He'd had nine hours to think about the proper way to approach this discussion with Taylor, wanting to make sure he said all the right things in order to avoid any kind of miscommunication. He wanted Taylor to know that he wasn't questioning what they had together, but whether or not the timing was right.

Zac knocked at the door and rested his hands on his duty belt as he waited for Taylor to answer. He could hear Laila barking and Taylor shh-ing her before unlatching the door and swinging it open. 

"Officer Hanson," he grinned, eyeing Zac up and down in the most obvious way. It was so cheesy that Zac couldn't help but laugh. "Have I done something bad?"

Zac was tempted to play along, but the serious conversation had to come first. "Yeah, yeah. You gonna let me in or what?" He grabbed Taylor by the hips and locked lips with him as he stepped inside the house, clicking the door closed with his foot. 

Taylor pulled away an inch. "Want something to drink?"

Zac shook his head and detached from Taylor so that he could sit on the couch. Laila laid at his feet and he scratched the top of her head. "No thanks. How was your day?"

"Work was fine, and after that I went to a meeting." He sat on the middle cushion next to Zac, letting their thighs overlap.

A meeting. The perfect segue into the awkward conversation, Zac figured.

"Speaking of that, there's something I want to talk to you about..."

Taylor waited a few moments and when Zac didn't continue speaking, he raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay. You're freaking me out a little. Talk to me about what?"

Zac licked his lips, anxiously dampening them. "I was just thinking about us today - it was a slow day at work - and I just want to make sure that we're okay. I'm not pressuring you into anything that you're not ready for, right?"

He felt relieved when Taylor smiled at him. "Zac, I've wanted you since the first day I met you. There's no question that this is what I want."

"Yeah, but now you're sober and things are different. I don't want to add any unnecessary complications to your life. I want to make sure that you can handle this... whatever it is between us."

Taylor chuckled and rolled over so that he was straddling Zac's thighs and sitting back on his knees. "You think way too much."

"It's because I care about you," Zac said softly, leaning into Taylor's hand when he touched his cheek.

"Look. As far as I'm concerned, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You helped me get better. I don't see how being with you could be wrong, or complicated," he retorted, pausing between sentences to press a kiss to Zac's mouth. "Do you want to be with me?"

Zac nodded and moved his hands to Taylor's hips, gently stroking the soft skin under the hem of his tee-shirt. He knew what he felt for Taylor, and had felt for a while now, but it was a big deal to acknowledge it out loud. 

"Yes."

"Then we'll be together. And I'll work as hard as I can every day to be better, and make you proud."

Zac looked up into Taylor's crystal blue eyes, feeling hypnotized by not only them, but also by his words. He ran his thumb over Taylor's lips and then cupped his chin, pulling him down into a kiss. When Taylor's arms wrapped around his neck and his lips parted just enough to allow entrance for his tongue, any doubts Zac felt melted away. Taylor was the Yin to his Yang, completing him in every way that he lacked.


	19. Fade to Black

The next few weeks were nothing short of a fairy tale for Zac. He and Taylor were taking turns staying at each other's houses, alternating each week with Laila and Hooch at their sides. During the week they'd have dinner, make love, and watch an old black and white movie while cuddled up on the couch. On the weekend they'd repeat that same cycle, while rotating between the dog park, photo studio, and the vintage bookstore. Zac didn't recognize what kind of person he'd become, but he didn't care because he knew he was happier than he'd ever been. He was getting a taste of what it truly meant to be in a real relationship, and he wanted nothing more from his life than what he already had. How many people could actually say that they were completely satisfied with their life? If Zac had to venture a guess, he'd figure that it wasn't many.

It was a dreary morning, the kind of day where the rain dropped consistently and made the most relaxing sounds as it hit the window panes. Zac would have much preferred staying in bed with Taylor, lazily kissing and enjoying the pitter-patter of the rain outside instead of heading to work.

"I really wish you didn't have to go to work today," Taylor sighed, tucking his legs underneath himself on the couch. With messy hair and a sleepy smile, he was still the most beautiful thing Zac had ever seen.

"Me too, babe."

"You'd better kiss me before you go."

Zac grinned and walked over to Taylor, bending down so that his hands were on the back of the couch next to his shoulders. He kissed him gently, savoring each and every movement of their lips together. "I'll see you tonight."

Taylor grabbed Zac by the collar and pulled him in again, stealing one more kiss. Each kiss was making it more difficult for Zac to have the willpower to pull away, but luckily Taylor nudged him forward to create a few inches between them. "See ya tonight."

He left Taylor's apartment all smiles even though the rain began to pick up. The bleak weather wasn't bothersome to a man as blissfully happy as Zac Hanson. It would take a lot more than a thunderstorm to pull him out of his euphoria.

On the way into work, Zac made a pit stop at the local Starbucks to grab himself a tea and Lisa a coffee. He had an inkling that it would be a long night for them, and a little caffeine wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Leese," he greeted, taking his seat across from her. "Brought you some coffee."

She looked positively delighted and she practically became a different person when her eyes landed on the familiar Starbucks logo. Zac teasingly dangled the coffee cup out of her reach, effectively making her stand up to get it. He laughed when she flipped him off.

"Thank you! You've just made my day."

"Anytime. I think I know where every Starbucks in Tulsa is located now, thanks to Taylor." Taylor was a human GPS when it came to Starbucks Coffee. Zac wouldn't be surprised if he knew their hours of operation, too.

Half an hour into mindless paperwork and reporting, which was without a doubt Zac's least favorite part of the job, his phone went off. It was his text tone chiming once, twice, three times in succession.

"Someone's popular," Lisa mumbled from the brim of her coffee cup.

"It's Taylor," Zac said as he glanced at the phone. He opened the texts and felt his heart sink into his stomach.

_I think Mr. Davis is back. There's LOUD noises coming from the apartment._

_No way it can be the landlord. Calling 911._

_Sounds like he's going to break through my wall any moment._

Zac read each text to Lisa and when he looked up, she was already on her radio calling for backup. "Let's go," she told him as she got to her feet, both of them running to their car. Zac sent Taylor a quick reply as they pulled out of the lot and sped down the main road.

_We're on our way. Stay away from the walls. Hide._

By the time they arrived on scene, half a dozen additional cop cars were already surrounding the apartment building. Zac barely waited for the car to roll to a complete stop before he climbed out of the vehicle. 

"I'm going to head up there and try to get Mr. Davis to surrender. Let's have the SWAT team on standby in case he tries to make this difficult for us," he instructed Officer Pierce, who was the first on scene. Lisa and Zac drew their guns and ran up the steps, Zac taking them two at a time. His heart was beating like there was a little drummer boy in his chest but his hands were steady.

This was it. He was going to arrest Mr. Davis. Two years of weekly 911 calls with no resolution were about to come to an end. The bastard was going to get what he deserved.

Zac pounded on the door with his elbow. "Mr. Davis? Tulsa Police Department. We know you're in there and we need to speak with you immediately."

There was rustling behind the door, the sound of something slamming into the walls, but no one verbally responded.

"Mr. Davis, make this easy on yourself and answer the door," Lisa said into the door, her tone more stern than her typical speaking voice.

When the noises coming from inside got distinctly quieter before finally ceasing, Zac knew something was wrong. He furrowed his brow when he looked at Lisa. "There's a window on the other side of this apartment. How much do you want to bet he's trying to jump out."

"Go. I'll stay here," she told him, her gun still drawn at the front door.

Zac nodded and rounded the building as quietly as possible, back leaning into the wall as he peered around the corner. The window was open, but there was no sight of Mr. Davis. Dozens of officers awaited anxiously on the ground, guns pointed. He signaled for them to hold fire. Shooting Mr. Davis was too easy; he wanted him to come out of this alive so that he could pay for what he'd done.

He listened intently, trying to hear more than just the rampant beating of his own heart. When he glanced around the corner again, there was no physical signs of Mr. Davis, except for what appeared to be the barrel of a handgun.

"Mr. Davis, put the gun down," he instructed, his voice loud enough to reach across the wall. "You don't have to do this. Let's talk man to man, just you and me."

Still, the man remained silent, seeming to choose to take the difficult way out. Zac leaned against the railing so that he could attempt to better see around the side of the building, trying to get a visual of any alternate routes to the window. He figured it would be beneficial to speak face to face with Mr. Davis. Unfortunately there were no other options, and he'd lost visual of the gun. An officer on the ground called on the radio to let Zac know that they too had lost visual.

There was only one way to end this, Zac thought. He ran back over to the front of the building where Lisa was and kicked the door in with no hesitation. She followed behind him without question, covering him as they entered the apartment that was trashed from wall to wall. He knew that the window he'd seen Mr. Davis at a few moments ago belonged to the bathroom and that he had to be hiding in there.

Zac kicked the door open and pointed his gun at Mr. Davis, square in the face. "Get on your knees and put your hands in the air!" he shouted. The man was looking at him blankly, not startled in the least to see two guns pointed at him. Maybe he wanted to die, Zac mused.

"Mr. Davis, put down the gun and then we'll talk like civilized people," Lisa told him. "No one has to get hurt."

"Alright..." Mr. Davis raised his hands and slowly sank down to his knees, hands lowering to the floor in a move to put his gun down in front of him. 

"Slide it over here," Zac demanded.

In a split second, Mr. Davis lifted his dominant hand and fired his gun, hitting Zac in the thigh. Zac hadn't realized that he'd been shot until he felt fire ripping through him and he lost his footing, falling onto the tiled floor.

Lisa immediately fired her gun, hitting Mr. Davis directly in his shooting arm. Mr. Davis stumbled backwards and the gun fell to the floor out of his reach. Zac quickly grabbed it and handed it to Lisa. He could hear her on her radio, her voice sounding distant even though she was screaming _Officer down!_ There were sirens in the nearby vicinity, and Zac knew they were coming for him. He was going to be alright.

There was no way possible for Zac to stand on his leg. When he looked down he could see blood gushing out of the gaping wound, forming a puddle below him that was growing larger by the second. The pain had stopped and he felt his leg go numb. Lisa was kneeling next to him, trying to use her hand to stop the wound for bleeding profusely.

"Not yet." Zac looked at her with intensity in his eyes and shook his head. He still had time to do this. He _had_ to do this.

Mr. Davis was on the floor holding his shoulder, yelling and howling obscenities and hate speech in Zac's direction. A cocky smile played on Zac's lips as he grabbed his handcuffs from his belt and forced Mr. Davis on his stomach, tightening the cuffs around his wrist as tight as possible, hoping to cut off his circulation a bit. 

"You have the right to remain fucking silent," he told him, pushing his face in the floor, feeling powerful despite the wave of dizziness that washed over him.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for ending it here! There is more to come after Camp Nanowrimo, or maybe before if I have time, so don't worry! :)


	20. Wake Up

When Zac regained consciousness, he found himself unable to open his eyes. He felt stiff and pretty much paralyzed, like he'd been run over by a bulldozer. His head throbbed like it had it's own heartbeat, his throat was sore and dry, and his leg - well that was a pain that was indescribable.

The air in the room around him felt humid and a musty smell of something akin to industrial cleaning chemicals assaulted Zac's nose. There was a faint beeping in the distance, beeps which only grew louder the more anxious Zac felt. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, threatening to break through his sternum. Where was he? And why couldn't he open his eyes?

 _Zac, calm down,_ he told himself. _Everything will be alright. Just breathe._

He listened to the words inside his head and felt himself relaxing. Once his heartbeat settled a familiar voice rang in his ears, sounding far away at first, but growing louder as the seconds ticked on. The voice was laced with pain, Zac noted, partly due to the words that were struggling to come out of his mouth.

_“Everyone must leave something behind when he dies, my grandfather said. A child or a book or a painting or a house or a wall built or a pair of shoes made or a garden planted. Something your hand touched some way so your soul has somewhere to go when you die, and when people look at that tree or that flower you planted, you're there. It doesn't matter what you do, he said, so long as you change something from the way it was before you touched it into something that's like you after you take your hands away. The difference between the man who just cuts lawns and a real gardener is in the touching, he said. The lawn-cutter might just as well not have been there at all; the gardener will be there a lifetime.”_

Those words, that voice; everything was familiar to Zac. He willed himself to open his eyes and when he did, his was blinded by the bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling. The lights were so intense that he swore he could hear them buzzing as electricity flowed through them.

Zac blinked a few times and tilted his head just an inch or so, enough to give himself a partial view of Taylor, who was sitting in a chair next to him, his elbows resting on the bed at his side. The familiar words came from the book he was reading out loud to him, his favorite book: Fahrenheit 451.

Taylor had a prominent five o'clock shadow and bags under his eyes, leading Zac to believe that he hadn't received a good night's sleep in God only knows how long. His eyes were welling with tears that threatened to fall but didn't, seeming to be anchored to the blue waters of his irises. Even still, Taylor was the most beautiful human being that the had ever laid eyes on.

Finding it difficult to speak, he reached for Taylor, fingertips grazing over the side of his hand. The touch of his warm, soft skin immediately shocked Zac back to life, giving him the strength to turn his head to completely look at the other man. Taylor stopped mid-sentence and Zac felt him go stiff under his touch.

"You're awake!" Taylor practically screamed, or at least it felt that way to Zac's sensitive eardrums. He tossed the book into his chair as he jumped up and practically climbed into Zac's bed with him, the top half of his body pressed against Zac's, his hands finding their way into in his hair. Taylor kissed him on the lips once, twice, three times before repeating the action all over his face. Zac grinned, raising up his heavy arms, which felt like they were being weighted down, wrapping them around Taylor.

"How long have I been out?" Zac croaked, his vocal chords fighting against him. He must have had a tube down his throat at some point, he figured.

"A little over two days," Taylor answered, sitting on the edge of Zac's bed, his right hand stroking his hair. "Do you remember what happened?"

Zac nodded, memories flooding into his mind effortlessly. "I think so. I remember your texts, and then going to Mr. Davis' apartment, kicking the door in and... being shot." His nose wrinkled at the thought, explaining all too well why his leg was throbbing. "I remember handcuffing him, but that's it."

"All of that is accurate," Taylor responded. "But you lost so much blood that you blacked out. You almost died, Zac." He sniffled away tears again and reached for Zac's hand. "The bullet nicked your femoral artery, the Doctor said. They had to do emergency surgery. I'll let the doctor explain it all to you but from what I gathered, you needed so many bags of blood that they weren't sure if you were going to wake up."

Zac frowned and gripped Taylor's hand before lacing their fingers together. "I'm so sorry to put you through all of that. Are _you_ alright?"

Taylor choked out a laugh as he stifled away more tears, shaking his head in disbelief. "Look at you apologizing for something that you can't control," he pointed out, shaking his head again. "I'm fine. I haven't had a drop of alcohol if that's what you were implying, so don't worry."

He felt himself relax against the pillows, nodding silently. Taylor was staying strong in the most difficult of circumstances. He was proud of him.

"Lisa and Zoe have both been by to visit. Your Sergeant, as well as what seemed to be pretty much the entire Tulsa Police force stopped by as well. You are one loved man, Zac Hanson."

Zac smiled and reached for Taylor's cheek, brushing his thumb over the stubble growing on his face before sliding the hand into his hair. "Waking up - seeing you, hearing you - great book choice by the way," he grinned, "is everything I could ever need. Thank you for being here with me, Taylor."

"I'd never dream of leaving you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of Zac's wrist. "Let me go grab the Doctor and see if she can discharge you today. I want to take you home so Hooch, Laila and I can take care of you."

A lump had formed in his throat, threatening to silence him if he had tried to speak, and he could only nod as he watched Taylor exit the hospital room. There was something he wanted to share with Taylor, a phrase he'd only used once in his life, and even then he wasn't sure if he'd truly meant it. Zac's world was turned upside down when he met Taylor six months ago, and never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he'd have a loving, sexual relationship with a man. A relationship that happened to be the healthiest one he'd ever experienced. Still, those words would have to wait for another, more opportune time.

Ten minutes passed and Zac was getting restless as he waited for Taylor, so he used the remote attached to his bed to disposition it into a sitting position. Then he turned on the TV, flicking through the channels until he found, as he always did no matter what time of day it was, Law and Order. Taylor was sure to tease him for this when he returned, he'd bet money on it.

Not too long afterwards, Lisa appeared in the doorway, clad fully in her uniform. Her smile seemed to make the room brighter. "Zac! How are you feeling? I rushed here the moment I got Taylor's text." She took a seat in the chair that Taylor had abandoned earlier.

"You got here quick," he pointed out. "Let me guess, you used the lights, didn't you?"

"Your damn right I did!" she laughed. "You didn't answer my question - how are you feeling?"

Zac shrugged. "In pain, but otherwise fine," his voice softened as he lifted his gaze to meet her eyes, suddenly feeling indebted to her. "I- I remember what happened, Leese. You saved my life. You kept the bleeding under control until the EMTs arrived. I'd be dead without you. 'Thank you' doesn't seem like enough." 

The reality of that hit Zac like a ton of bricks, practically knocking the wind out of him. He felt an insurmountable amount of debt to Lisa for her speedy response and lifesaving efforts. This must have been the way Taylor felt when he found him unconscious in bed and paid for his rehab, Zac thought.

"You would have done the same for me," she noted. "We both did what was necessary. You took a risk but you _got him_ , Zac. Mr. Davis is locked up and will never hurt anyone ever again."

Zac was about to pull Lisa in for a hug when he heard someone clear their throat. "I see the news of your recovery is spreading fast," the stranger said as she stepped into the room. "Hello Officer Hanson, my name is Doctor Bailey. I've come to check your vitals and see if you're ready for discharge."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," Zac replied and extended his hand to her. "I heard I was pretty difficult on the operating table. Thank you for saving my life."

Doctor Bailey fiddled with a few of the machines attached to Zac's body and jotted down a few notes in his chart. She also performed a routine physical exam on him, humming in approval every time he passed a test. "Seems to me that you're a lifesaver as well," she said. "Your partner here shared with me the story of the man you caught. Congratulations - I'm sure you feel so proud."

"Proud is definitely one way to describe it," he replied. "Now Doc, please give me the good news and tell me that I can go home with my boyfriend tonight." He looked over at Taylor, who was bouncing obnoxiously on his toes like a giddy school child.

"Yeah Doctor Bailey, please give us the good news. Otherwise it looks like Taylor is going to explode," Lisa said teasingly.

Doctor Bailey smiled and nodded her head. "You're fine to go home, Officer Hanson, but under a few conditions. You'll need someone to stay with you to help you get around until your leg is completely healed. And you will need to come to physical therapy every other day."

"I'll take care of him," Taylor responded eagerly, almost cutting her off.

"Great. Mr. Mitchell, why don't we step outside so I can walk you through some home care items for Officer Hanson?"

When they left the room, Lisa turned her attention to Zac. "Boyfriend, huh?" She playfully nudged Zac's arm. "He never left your side, you know. I had to bring his food and coffee to the room because he refused to leave."

Zac smiled softly, his chest tightening as he was overcome with feelings of adoration for Taylor. His gaze fell to his lap and after a few moments it returned to meet Lisa's. "I love him, Leese. It scares the shit out of me to say that but... I do."

Lisa squeezed Zac's arm. "It warms my heart to hear you say that. I know he loves you, too."

Zac wasn't sure if he believed in God but he felt nothing short of blessed to be alive and with the ones he loved. He vowed to himself that from this point on, he'd do everything in his power to make each day count.


	21. Three Little Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've come to the end of the story (for now). THANK YOU to everyone who's been reading and leaving comments, kudos, and feedback. I never imagined this fic - especially an AU - would be so popular! 
> 
> There is a sequel in the works, so more to come from these two! :)

Taylor helped Zac out of the car, holding onto his hip with one hand while he offered the other arm to Zac to balance on. He'd refused a wheelchair, naturally; Officer Hanson was too proud to be pushed around in a wheelchair. However, after half an hour of back and forth with his physical therapist, he finally agreed to use a set of crutches, figuring if anything it would at least give him a faux sense of independence. 

"Here you go, babe," Taylor grabbed the crutches from the backseat and held them out to Zac. "Need help up the steps, or you think you got it?"

Zac huffed, which had really come out as more like a scoff than he would have preferred. It was out of character for him to be crotchety, but he had difficulty accepting help from others after being self-sufficient since he was seventeen years old.

He cleared his throat and offered Taylor a smile. The next two months were going to really be difficult if he allowed his ego to be bruised this early on, so he told himself that he was going to have to let his pride suffer a little.

"I think I've got it, thanks."

He hobbled his way up the steps, following behind Taylor, who was holding the front door open for him. Immediately he was greeted by an overzealous, tail wagging, whimpering Hooch. Zac smiled and propped his crutches against the wall so that he could lean over and give Hooch a loving scratch on the top of the head, the tone of his _I've missed you boy_ leaving his lips like baby talk.

"Let's get you set up in the bedroom. I think you'll be more comfortable on the bed than the couch," Taylor noted. "Plus, you're closer to the bathroom."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Zac quipped, his eyebrow arched.

"Let's just say that I had a lot of time to ponder things while you were unconscious..." He handed Zac his crutches once again in a gesture that seemed to say _you better fucking use these or else,_ and motioned for him to follow him into the bedroom. He rummaged through Zac's dresser till he found a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt for him to change into. "While you get settled, I'll run out to the pharmacy and pick up your medication. Do you want anything from the supermarket?"

Zac chuckled spiritedly and shook his head, his line of vision falling to the floor. His leg was hurting more than words could describe, but he could also see how exhausted Taylor was by the way his voice carried unsteadily and by the dark circles that formed under his eyes. Zac gracefully took a seat on the side of the bed, propping the crutches up against his nightstand. "Taylor, relax," he said softly, reaching for his lover's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "You're going a mile a minute, and I know that you're exhausted. Why don't we take a nap, and then we'll worry about all the other stuff later?"

The smile that Taylor returned to Zac was laced with sleep, but still completely mesmerizing to Zac. "A nap does sound nice..."

"Exactly."

Taylor slipped out of his shoes and jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor, before moving to help Zac with his, careful to avoid the bandages wrapped around his thigh. He pulled the blankets back and helped Zac under them and then slipped in beside him, settling on his side.

"I'm sorry for getting a little overbearing. It's just. There was a moment that I thought I was going to lose you, and it terrified me," he whispered, his hand moving to Zac's chest, over his heart. 

Zac would wager that Taylor could feel his heart fluttering rapidly against his hand. His words made Zac frown deeply as his mind flooded with memories of finding Taylor unconscious in his bed, white foam bubbling from between his lips. He understood exactly what Taylor was feeling; after all, they had both been in situations where they'd almost lost each other. 

"I know. I'm sorry you had to be put through that," his voice matched the decibel of Taylor's. "You wanna know something, though?"

Taylor lifted his eyes to meet Zac's, and he noticed a twinkle of hope in them. "Hmm?"

"You are a beautiful person, inside and out. You're strong and sarcastic, but humble. And your creativity blows my mind," he chuckled. "You've literally changed my life, you know that?"

A big, goofy grin crossed Taylor's face, and Zac noticed even in the dimly lit room that he was blushing. "Am I allowed to just say ditto here? Because ditto. I couldn't have said it any better myself."

Zac used his pillows to prop himself up so that he could roll himself on his side facing Taylor, trying with his might to not wince at the pain that shot up his leg. This was a moment that had to be perfect, because that's what Taylor deserved.

"You know what else?" He reached up to push Taylor's dusty brown hair out of his face, tucking the soft strands behind his ear. 

"What else?"

"I love you."

The goofy grin returned, and Zac laughed in spite of the serious moment he was trying to share with Taylor.

"I love you too," Taylor finally replied, after a moment of giggling. He reached for Zac's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, then his palm and fingertips. 

"...and another thing."

"There's MORE?"

Zac nodded eagerly, enjoying the amusement on Taylor's face. "I figured, you know, since you volunteered to take care of me for the unforeseeable future, that you should move in. Permanently."

Taylor's smile softened and his eyes were wide, like he was canvasing Zac's face for some kind of hint that he was teasing him. "You sure about this? Twenty four seven is a lot of time to be spending together..."

Zac nodded again, reaching for the back of Taylor's neck in order to bring him closer. "One hundred percent sure," he said reassuringly, before capturing Taylor's lips with his own. "As long as you want to, and you feel comfortable..."

Taylor cut Zac off with his lips, crushing them together wantonly. Words were no longer essential when there was nothing but passion between them. The amount of turmoil that they had been through together could make or break any couple, and Zac was thankful that those events only brought them closer together. He wasn't always a believer in destiny but he had no doubts that he and Taylor crossed paths for a reason, so that they could save each other in ways that no one else could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Because I name all of my fics after songs...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=743524eKNwg)


End file.
